


Marvelous Sexfights

by HingusMcdingus



Series: Marvelous Sexfights [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Sexfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HingusMcdingus/pseuds/HingusMcdingus
Summary: A series of super women sexfighting. Requests and critiques welcome.





	1. She-Hulk vs Power Granny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Granny Meets She Hulk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524195) by lilguy31. 

There was a beach that every now and then was rented out where superheroes could relax privately after battle. It was an island that floated between dimensions, floating in and out of realities with a force field around it to protect it. There were several beach houses on the beach so people could party. 

On the beach, the beautiful and sensational She-Hulk laid on the beach sun bathing nude, showing off her dark green skin. She laid on the towel with sweat running down her huge beach ball size nipples. Her breasts were firmly bouncing when she walked, but with very little sag. Her nipples were dark green, always hard, and stuck out an inch. Despite the softness of her mighty breast they could take high level missiles without making a scratch. She-Hulk admired her breasts, loving the way they glistened. She loved how heavy they felt in a man hands, and how a man could get their hands around. She loved to have them squeezed. It was a step up from when she was a mousy c cup as Jennifer Walters. She loved to have her nipples sucked right before she buried their face into her bottomless cleavage. Her big breasts fit her strong Amazon body at the size of 7’ 2” tall that could crush steel between them. Her legs had strong muscular lines, showing smooth green skin and muscle over muscles. Her long legs were perfect, 22-inch calves, and size 15 feet. Her body was toned and sculpted. She had very broad shoulders, and thick muscles, hardly any fat accept for her huge tits and plump ass. Her ass was nice and t thick enough to jiggle where when she wore pants, looking like she was packing thick meat between them. Women loved to grab it while she thrusted with one of her crazy huge strapon into their pussies, making them holds on for dear life. She loved wearing skin tight clothing or nothing at all. Her long green hair flowed down her smooth back. She had on green lipstick with some gloss over it and her nails were painted green. In the back of her was the beach house she was staying at. There she had several lovers healing up after giving them a wild night of loving. She had to be careful not to give people a heart attack when she was fucking them. She counted 100s of orgasms from one of the women in a span of a few minutes. Most of her lovers ended up drenched in her pussy juices after she had them eat her out. She loved to fuck. A side effect of her condition was it made her very horny, she needed to have tons of sex, and her desires were sometimes deprave, needing to fill every hole she could find. She wanted to make men scream and cum until they were empty, making women’s pussies gush with a proper fisting. 

She was hoping to find someone of her power level on the beach. This way she wouldn’t have to hold back. She could let loose and have a hard fucking. It was getting harder and harder to do so because she was getting more and more powerful. She had gone there on vacation, after helping beat back Galactus and his Heralds with help of the world heroes and villains. After that long battle she needed a vacation. It been 2 days and found no one who could truly keep up with her. Little did She-Hulk know that her prayers would soon be answered. She lay on the beach parting her legs lazily fingering herself. She moaned as one hand was on her breast sucking one of her nipples. The other hand was between her legs, using two fingers to part her pussy lips and she pushed the middle finger deep into her pussy. She moaned as she let it swirl around inside her, pushing it in and out. She let out a moan as her pussy juiced dripped down. She grabbed a coconut that was cut in half and filled it with fruity liquor and her juices. She looked at the ocean and saw a stunning red head beauty that was coming out. The woman went by the name of Power Granny. She was a super hero from an alternate reality who patrolled the city of Mega City. She used to be an ordinary hot older lady name Betty Grant who had a wild past. That was until she had gotten powers where she could absorb energy through touch or sex. Sex helps them drain faster. She also could take and copy people powers, and knowledge. Over the years she gathered many powers making her super strong, beautiful and have a godlike power. She was coming out of the water dripping wet, standing 7’ 5”. Her hair was long and fiery red with some grey streaks. She could have totally red hair but she like having a little gray to show off her wisdom, and for people with cougar fantasies. She loved being a sexy grandmother, but she looked a lot younger then she was. She looked like a hot cougar with deep blue eyes, and a gorgeous face that could light the world on fire. She was white and her lips were nice and juicy with some red lipstick. Her breasts were huge and filled with warm and intoxicating milk. They were much bigger then She-Hulk’s ample breasts, and always dripping some endless supply of milk. She loved to get them sucked while she held someone in her arms and jerked them off or fingered them to climax. She loved to play with people’s minds, playing the comforting and sometimes punishing mother. Her favorite punishment to villains was a spanking. It brought them to tears of humiliation and pain. She would make them cum with ease during and afterwards with a simple of touch. There wasn’t a villain that didn’t break under her palm hitting them at superspeed. Her breasts could crush most men’s chests; they were the biggest that She-Hulk had ever seen but seemed firm to match her thick curvy body. Her nipples were thick like the top of a baby bottle, thick and pink. Her pussy was shaved and always dripping wet, sending intoxicating pheromones that made sex with her even better. Power Granny’s ass was nice and thick and jiggled, big enough to put a glass on it. Power Granny loved to smother people with it. She-Hulk watched, fingering herself faster. As Power Granny came out of the pool, she saw her long sexy legs, nice and muscular. Her biceps were 27 inches thick and her calves 22. Her stomach was flat, with six pack abs of solid steel. She was totally naked walking over to She-Hulk. 

“I see you’re having fun” Power granny smirked

“Yea...just enjoying the view...why don’t you sit, down and have a drink”

“Sure” Power Granny said, taking a long drink. “You here with anyone?”

“Just my boy toy…He passed out in a sex coma” Power Granny laughed

“They’re just fragile little things” She-Hulk Said as they laughed

“Superpowered ones too” Power Granny remarked.

“Oh really, do tell stories” She-Hulk said taking a swig

“Well there was this one woman, Supergirl. She said she wanted something wild…. So I seduced her cousin Superman and his wife. I fucked both of them while Supergirl watched and played with herself. I threw them around fucking Superman over and over, milking his dick till he filled every one of my holes” Power granny Said pushing her hand between She-Hulk’s legs “Well you’d be surprised how that Superboy screamed. His tears running down my breast as I fucked him. His cock was huge, at least 12 inches, pumping seed after seed into me. His fortress of Solitude crumbled around me. Large icy mountains turned into dust as we gave a mighty fucking. I of course had to rebuild this after we were done. I made sure all my muscles were glistening with cum. After the mighty Man of Steel passed out, I had the two women lick me clean with their tongues. I commanded them not to touch themselves. The little sluts came just by licking me, licking my biceps and legs, tasting every bit of muscles.”

She was pushing her fingers deep into She-Hulk pussy as she was fucking. She moved her fingers back and forth at super speed, sending tiny sonic vibrations into her pussy making She-Hulk moan with pleasure. Her juices dripped down Power Granny’s hand. She-Hulk’s pussy smelled great. She too dripped with pheromones similar to Power Granny. Her pussy was shaved into a nice little patch over hand. She sucked it tasting the sweet goodness and shoved her hand back into her pussy, continuing talking.

Afterward I had 3 people passed out unable to move. Their mouths over flowered in my pussy juices, Super girl, Superman and his secret id wife.” Power Granny Said

“Lois Lane.”

“Ahh you met him before” Power Granny smirked pushing 3 fingers inside her.

“We had some run ins.” She-Hulk Said. She was dripping with sweat as Power Granny was giving her an expert fingering.

“Well the 3 of them were knocked out. Totally unable to even walk. I kind of forgot my own strength. It was a good fucking  
but they were clearly not able to get up. So much that they were down for a day. I had to fight all their villains, giving them each spanking and a hard fucking. I had Doomsday walking around on a dog collar, The Banshee screamed as I fucked her with a double dildo strap on till her voice gave out, and I wrecked all of Lex toys and spanked his ass. Sucked Livewire’s energy and fucked the crazy right out of her. I sucked Parasite dry and tossed Metalo little green rock into the sun. I made Lobo my Biker bitch and destroyed Brainiac and made him a good little robot.” Power Granny said, driving her fingers deep, causing She-Hulk to cum. Her pussy gushed juices. Power Granny parted her fingers, showing her sticky juices.

“Nice story” She-Hulk said “Let me tell you something I did.”

She-Hulk pushed her down and started sucking Power Granny breast. She sucked on their nipples making milk dripping in his mouth. She was rubbing her clit making Power Granny moaned loud. She soon forced her whole hand in as she was pushing her hands in and out.

“One time I fucked a goddess.” She-Hulk Said

“Really?” Power granny Said rubbing She-Hulk hair, pushing her fat nipple in her mouth.

“When I was taking down Ares, with the help of Hercules and this Amadeus Cho dude. Anyways, after I fucked Ares up, I ran into the goddess of Love. She was a sexy girl, with long blond hair that lives in a shell. Well I walked up to her and planted a big kiss.” She-Hulk Said

“Like this?” Power Granny said, kissing her and shoving her thick tongue into her mouth. The two girls tongue wrestled for control. She-Hulk pushed her pussy into Power Granny feeling her wetness. She grabbed her ass pushing her fingers in and parting her asshole. Their breasts mushed together as she was humping Power Granny harder and faster. She held Power Granny’s hands down and rammed her hard, making the ocean shake around them. The force fields around the houses pushed them back as water washed over them. She felt Power Granny body shake as she came, their juices mixing together. When they broke apart, they made a long necklace of spit.

“More or Less.” She-Hulk said. “I wrapped that Goddess legs around me and close that shell. I fucked her in every hole using a massive strap on and my hands and tongue. Her pussy tightened around my fist as I fisted her pussy raw. My arms were soaked. I think I left knuckled prints inside her pussy. Our bodies stuck together with sweat as I rocked her.”

“Ohhhh Yess, tell me more”

“The Goddess was double jointed, I put her legs behind her head and fucked her like that. I told her she was a goddess but my slut, and she loved every minute off it. I fucked her into tears. Her cum was all over my body. Her skin was soft and tasted so sweet. She came like a waterfall when I touch her on the right spot. She was my lovely little slut. Use to walk in Olympus where she hung and sat on her throne, I dragged her out and had her eat me out right there in front of everyone” She-Hulk said

Power Granny pushed her down and started kissing up and down her body.

“Ohhhh Yesss”

Power Granny parted her legs open and plunge her hand into her pussy. She-Hulk moaned as she held down She-Hulk’s wrist over each other.

“You got some nice tits.”

“Mmmmmm thank you.” She-Hulk Said “Big enough to smother you with.” She plunged in harder making She-Hulk moan and began licking her tits at super speed.

“Fucccck” She-Hulk moaned rubbing against the sand.

“Guess I don’t have to hold back with you.” Power Granny Said

“Hell no.”

“Call this the sonic screw driver.” Power Granny Said. She moved her hand in and out vibrating them at Super speed.

“OHHH SHIIT…SHIITTTI GOING TO EXLODE” She-Hulk screamed

She let out a scream as a multiple climaxes hit her body. Her tits were shaking back and forth slapping into each other. Tears of pleasure ran down her eyes. Pussy juices gushed from her pussy and dripping down her arm as she kept cumming.

“Damm girl…you’re soaking my hand” Power Granny Said

“Ohhh fuck…hand’s so big… feels like half your arm” She-Hulk

“Just relax baby” Power Granny said pushing faster and faster. She-Hulk’s pussy was still gushing. She was sucking in She-Hulk’s nipple.

“Ohhhh goooood…cumming again” She-Hulk Said

“Damm look how much I can fit in that pussy of yours” Power Granny said, making She-Hulk’s whole body vibrate. She was dripping with sweat all over her body as the water splashed on them faster. She sucked till She-Hulk’s nipples were sore, licking back and forth.

“Mmmmm your nipples so hard baby” Power Granny Said “Want a taste.”

Power Granny pulled her arm out showing her arm dripping down with pussy juices. Her arm was soaked and she began sucking her fingers fist. She-Hulk sucked Power Granny finger tasting her juices. She-Hulk pushed her down and started rubbing Power Granny pussy lips, sucking them.

“Ohhh fuck your tongue is long” Power Granny screamed.

“Long and thick like a cock baby” She-Hulk said. She started giving her asshole a nice licking, pushing deep in her body. She was rubbing her clit as she licked the asshole.

“Fuckkkkk” Power Granny Said squeezing her breast.

“How you like two hands into you” She-Hulk said as she fisted her from both ends, pushing her fist deep into her asshole, easing one finger in at a time.

“Fuccccckkk” Power Granny screamed as she came.

“Hold shit, your pussy sucking my hand in, it must be hungry…see how much that tight little asshole can take”

“Fuck…me hard…you whore”

“I will you fucking bitch, taking every inch…bet no man has fucked you like this”

“No man…can that why I need a woman’s touch”

“You feel my biceps working against your G-spot…can you feel it flexing inside you slut. Could you feel my muscles vibrate in your pussy?”

“Ohhhhh Goooodddd yessssss….shiiit…filling my whole” Power Granny said “You got to fuck me harder than that, I fucked the whole Rat pack back in the day…fuck them dry”

“Good baby because you’re going to get fucked hard” She-Hulk said fucking her sending shock waves all around them.

“Right...there right on that spot sugar…doesn’t you takes your hand out of mommy’s pussy” Power Granny said Power Granny body shook as she came. She-Hulk pulled her hand out and started to lick her pussy as her finger fucked her ass.

“Yess higher…lower right there ohhhhhhhhhhh shiiittt” Power Granny Said as She-Hulk slurped up her juices.

“You taste fantastic”

“Not so bad yourself” Power Granny Said with a whispered. She-Hulk’s tongue went back and forth on her pussy walls. She sucked her and hummed making it vibrate. Soon she was award with warm juices flowing from power Granny pussy was she licked her cunt.

“Finger fuck…my asshole faster” Power Granny said.

“Nasty girl fucking an older woman like this.” Power Granny face blushed red as she came, neither girl feeling the need to use kid gloves. She-Hulk lungs were filled with juices, gargling Power Granny’s pussy juice and letting it drip down her chest. She-Hulk got on top of her and squeezed her tits. She-Hulk started sucking the milk as her fingers pushed into Power Granny’s clit. She was milking Power Granny tits like a cow and she was loving it.

“Fuck you’re a nasty girl” Power Granny said. Milk splashed She-Hulk’s tits and she started rubbing it into her tits. She wiped her mouth clean and went back to sucking.

“How much milk is in these?” She-Hulk Said

“Endless supply...can produce as much as I want” She Said

“Want to see how my pussy tastes?” She-Hulk asked. They got into a 69. Power Granny tongue was longer and thicker. It pushed deep into She-Hulk’s clit. She had the ability to stretch it out like a snake. She stood up holding She-Hulk upside down while She-Hulk licked her pussy. Power Granny flew into the sky, floating through the cloud high above the earth, making oxygen rushed to She-Hulk’ brain making and heady oral. She-Hulk’s pussy was making loud splash sound as Power Granny filled it with her tongue.

“Fuccckkkkk shit your tongue so big…bigger than any cock I ever had….FUCCCK” She-Hulk cried

“Want me to stop little girl?” Power Granny Said

“Never.”

“Good because I wasn’t planning to even if you said yes.”

“Ohhhhhhhh fuccckc…right there…no too much…ohhhh” Power Granny face was soaked with pussy juices as she ate her like that. She could hold her like this forever floating into space, making She-Hulk feel lighter than air. They ate each other for an hour nonstop, losing count of how many climaxes they had. She-Hulk knees were weak.

“Ohhh fuck yesssss” Power Granny wiped her mouth clean. She snapped her fingers and made a giant strapon appear around her. She got this power back when she fought dick man. Dick man was guy who could make giant dildo around the world, so he could feel it when girls sucked or fuck them. Power Granny had one pulsating 17 inch blue strap on. She grabbed She-Hulk and crushed into the moon, creating a huge crater. Power Granny dove, slamming down on her at Super speed. The Dildo slammed deep into her pussy.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD” She-Hulk screamed. She was thrusting in and out of She-Hulk creating crater in the moon.

“You know how many little sluts asshole, men or women that I spread wide on this tight little moon”

“Shiiiiiiit don’t know fuck..can feel it in my stomach”

“1000s.” Power Granny Said “They cried tears of pleasure on this moon…made a little lake on the dark side out of them.” She licked her tears.

“Take this big fat cock inside you baby. Want to feel every hole.” Power Granny making a second dildo appears on the strap on. Pushing that one into her ass.

“This my favorite power, because even though it’s a dildo…I can feel every thrust, can feel your pussy wrapping tight around it. Damm you’re a work of perfection…look at those muscles mmmmmmmmm.”

Power Granny began kissing them and licking them. She licked the sweat off of them tasting it. She sucked She-Hulk’s nipples as she pushed into her.

“Goooood yesss”

“Suck my nipples” Power Granny said. She-Hulk sucked wildly and passionately, pushing up, welcoming the cocks inside her.

“Mmmmm fucccck” She-Hulk said, gargling the breast milk.

Power Granny nibbled on her neck, leaving hickies all over her body. She looked deep into her eyes.

“You like that baby?”

“Fuck, I love it.” Power Granny kissed her, pushing their soft lips together. She felt Power Granny’s long tongue down her throat. She squeezed her ass bringing her closer to her, wrestling each other’s tongue down.

“Suck my tongue baby” Power Granny said. Power Granny screamed and felt her cum. She-Hulk came with her and pulled out.

“Suck your ass and pussy juices off of this.” Power Granny said. She-Hulk didn’t have to be asked twice, happily sucking it off, deep throating each dildo. She gagged on it. Power Granny could see the dildo going down her throat. She-Hulk’s cheeks were turning red as she pushed it deep down.

“How do you taste?” Power Granny said.

“Sweet and nasty.”

“Just how I like my girls.” She Bent She-Hulk over and put her on her knees. She got her from behind thrust in both holes, with She-Hulk thrusting back.

“Shit...nice to have a cock that always stays hard” She-Hulk said.

“Nice to fuck someone who won’t break in two” Power Granny smiled. She grabbed hold of her hair and began thrusting it in.

“Yessss” She-Hulk gritted her teeth.

“Like that little girl…take it take it all, take all of my big toys” Power Granny said.

“Ohhh fuck you bitch” She-Hulk said.

Power Granny watch the huge dildo disappears in her. She watches She-Hulk’s ass and pussy swallow the dildo. 

“Fuck that’s a fantastic site” Power Granny said.

“Grab my tits” She-Hulk said. Power Granny took a nice grab of both tits and put her whole back into it. Her heavy tits laid on She-Hulk back. 

“Drive it home” She-Hulk cried out.

Power Granny was moving in and out of super speed, thrust her with a 1000 thrust per second, vibrating the dildo, making her body shake. She did this all while her fingers move at super speed playing with She-Hulk’s tits making her moan. 

“Wow that is amazing” She-Hulk said. She pulled out and a pool of juices hit the ground. She flew down to earth at super speed and came back. Power Granny was holding a giant 22-inch dildo made of the strongest metals on earth. They took a long 22-inch dildo that they both fucked from each side till they each created giant craters in the ground. The fucked till their bodies met.

“Damn this could be a start of a beautiful friendship.” She-Hulk said.

“It sure could, just as long as we understand that I’m in charge here.” Power Granny stated.

“In your dreams Granny. You wish you could tame this rockin’ bod.” She-Hulk said as they continued thrusting, their asses slamming into each other through the 22-inch strapon.

“Oh really?”’ Power Granny questioned, spinning around on the strapon to look at She-Hulk questioningly.  
“Oh yeah, you couldn’t handle me in a sexfight baby.” She-Hulk said, enjoying the ride.

“Guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong right here and now then, my soon to be green busty whore.” Power Granny said. 

Before She-Hulk could respond, Power Granny grabbed She-Hulk’s tits like she had done to her before and started flying back towards the beach. She-Hulk’s tits were wobbled around in Power Granny’s hands as she drove She-Hulk hard onto the beach. She started to thrust hard into She-Hulk’s pussy, making her ass shake.

“OH FUUUUCCCCKKK” She-Hulk screamed with her face on the ground, “Didn’t know we were starting already you cheap whore. Gonna milk your titties so much you’ll question if those milkbags are really unlimited.”

“I’d love to see you try whore.” Power Granny whispered into She-Hulk’s ear as she started pounding her pussy harder, making a 30 foot deep crater in the ground.

“SHIIIIIIIITTTT, cumming so muuucch.” She-Hulk cried, her juices began to fill the crater as Power Granny slammed nonstop into her with the dildo. She-Hulk’s body was getting covered in her and Power Granny’s juices as they both were cumming continuously, starting to fill the hole up at least a foot deep.

Power Granny began to laugh, repositioning herself on the dildo to keep fucking She-Hulk while pushing her face down into the pool with one foot, drowning She-Hulk in their combined juice puddle. She-Hulk began to struggle to breath, being pushed into the pool but was able to grab Power Granny’s leg on her head. She threw the leg off of her, knocking Power Granny off balance enough to flip her on her back and pop the dildo out of her with a loud pop.

“Oh shit, here we go. Finally a challenge.” Power Granny said as She-Hulk moved back onto the dildo, backing her ass up against Power Granny’s clit. 

“Yeah, you like that you cheating bitch? There’s plenty more where that came from.”

“I doubt it’s enough to – ffffuuuucck!” 

Power Granny was interrupted as She-Hulk changed from slamming her ass into Power Granny’s pussy. She-Hulk lined up her asshole with Power Granny’s clit and clenched before jiggling all around, milking her pussy.

“Oh yeah, put plenty of women down with this move. Even took down the knock off Red me with this before.” She-Hulk stated, starting to move in a circle faster riding her clit like it was her favorite dick.

“FUUUCK, c-c-cumm…ing so -SHIIIIT” Power Granny exclaimed as she came hard, launching her cum into She-Hulk’s asshole, filling it up and splashing the rest hard enough to hit her face and paint She-Hulk’s back with some.

“God damn, you’re quite the squirter. Let’s see how long you can keep the squirting up honey, cause I’m not stopping until you pass out.” She-Hulk said, turning over her shoulder to lick her lips at Power Granny as she kept on grinding. 

“Oh shit! Damn bitch, ….. I’ll remember this mo….ve for later use but you’ll have to do – SHIIITT FFUUUUCK GOD DAMN SKILLED WHORE” Power Granny screamed out as she started to squirt again and again, coating She-Hulk’s back and hair and all of Power Granny in cum as the hole filled more to the point that only Power Granny’s tits could be seen with her flat on the ground.

“God, I love putting cocky busty bitches in their place.” She-Hulk said, getting off of Power Granny and the dildo. She tossed Power Granny out of the pit. Hearing Power Granny take a big breath after finally being given a break and chance to breath, She-Hulk dropped into the puddle to pool some of their juices between her tits. 

“Don’t worry baby, It’ll be over soon” She-Hulk said, keeping her tits together to hold the juices in as she leaped out. She saw Power Granny crawling away, breathing heavy as she tried to escape and recollect herself. 

“Oh no you don’t.” She-Hulk said, string over to Power Granny and shoving her face into the pool of cum to smother her. Power Granny began to flail her arms, slapping She-Hulk’s tits to try and loosen the death grip on her head. 

“Just quit it, this is pathetic.” She-Hulk said. She grabbed Power Granny’s arms to keep them still, using her pectoral muscles to keep her tits in place and continue smothering Power Granny. As her movement weakened, She-Hulk lifted her leg to ram her knee into Power Granny’s pussy for the final blow. Power Granny popped out from between She-Hulk’s tits due to the force and crumpled on the ground, causing the pool between her tits to splash on the beach. She-Hulk bent over Power Granny’s weak, sweaty, cum-soaked body and grabbed one of her tits.

“That was lots of fun, can’t wait to dominate you when you wake up, but I have to fulfill my promise about those milkbags you call tits.” She-Hulk gloated and reached to get a handful of each tit. Power Granny’s eyes shot open, and she spit some cum from between She-Hulk’s tits she filled her mouth with into She-Hulk’s face, catching her off guard.

“FUCK, what does it take to put you down for good?” She-Hulk asked as she wiped the cum from her eyes to see Power Granny back on her feet.

“Not going to lie, you almost had me there until you hit me out from between those huge fucking balloons. You fucked up though and now it’s time to take you down.” Power Granny walked towards She-Hulk as she struggled to see clearly with the cum still obscuring her vision. She got behind her and rammed one fist into She-Hulk’s asshole and pussy each, making her coat each of Power Granny’s arms down to the elbow. She-Hulk’s walls were beginning to gain an imprint of her fist as Power Granny’s fists kept slapping together in her body, bruising both holes in the process.

“OH SHIIIIIIT! How are….. you….. SHIT- still going you freak? FUCK!” She-Hulk screamed as she came hard and often enough that she couldn’t tell where one orgasm ended and the other began.

“I’ve got tons of sexual energy including what I get from others. And you’re becoming my personal slutty sex-fueled battery right now.” Power Granny smirked evilly as She-Hulk made the realization, cumming a few more times in the process.  
“FFFUUUUCCCKKK you BITch, STILL BEAT you.” She-Hulk shouted. 

“I doubt it. Guess it’s time to fuck you dry now whore since that’s what you were so fond on doing to me.” Power Granny began to grow bigger and greener after saying this. She grew to 8 feet tall, her boobs became twice the size of She-Hulk’s head, and her ass size doubled.

“AAHHH SHIIIITT FUUUUCCCK” She-Hulk screamed as Power Granny’s fists grew larger and stronger without stopping the fucking. She started cumming even harder, managing to coat Power Granny’s arms down to the new elbow length.  
“Damn bitch, milking that ass and cunt like you’re nothing. Give up now and I promise not to break you too much, you’ll only walk funny and have ass pains for a month.” Power Granny boasted.

“F-F-FFFFUUUUCCCKK” is all She-Hulk could muster, cumming hard and even squirting into Power Granny’s eyes, causing her to be released as Power Granny worked quickly to regain vision.

Being dropped onto the ground into the pool of Power Granny’s juices that formed from her arousal, She-Hulk had a chance for a breather. In this break, she began to get pissed as she could process what happened properly, and used use anger to grow to match Power Granny’s height, with slightly smaller boobs and a tighter and thicker ass.

“Oh shit” Power Granny whispered as she watched She-Hulk grow to just about match her size.

“I guess it’s time to settle this once and for all wouldn’t you say She-Hulk?”

“Sure, just lay on the ground so I can fuck you into submission already you cheating asshole.”

“I don’t think so you tight green piece of ass, you’re going to beg me to stop for weeks to come now. That bruised ass and pussy is going to feel like a baby’s bottom compared to what I’m about to do to them now bitch.”

“I tried to show you mercy.” They grabbed each other’s hands, trying to crush the other’s and gain an advantage in this final push. After 10 minutes at a standstill, both women were glistening with sweat and cum all over them. She-Hulk was slowly being pushed down by Power Granny, causing her to worry.

“It’s over now bitch, you just don’t know it.” Power Granny said.

“You’re right.” She-Hulk smirked. She twisted her body to make Power Granny fall face first on the beach and release their grip on each other. She-Hulk quickly got to her feet and grabbed Power Granny’s arms to lift her to her feet from behind. After getting her up standing straight, She-Hulk swung using Power Granny’s arms to drop between her legs while keeping her arms down.

“Get ready to cum harder than you ever have before my little She-Whore.” She-Hulk said. She then slammed one foot each into Power Granny’s pussy and ass, easing each in a couple of inches at a time.

“FFFUUUUUCCKKKK” Power Granny screamed, squirting straight down into She-Hulk’s mouth, left wide open for this.  
“Damn, victory tastes so fucking sweet when the whore knows she’s outclassed.” She continued driving her feet deeper into each hole, causing Power Granny to gush more often. 

“OH SHIIIT” Power Granny screamed. “GOT TO GET OUT OF THI- FFFFUUUUU-“ She screamed as She-Hulk drove her feet all the way in and forcing her leg in partially. She-Hulk began to get soaked in the face, almost drowning in the constant squirting of Power Granny and had to turn her head to the side to breath, laughing. She began to drive even deeper, getting a quarter of her calves into each hole and moving them back forth constantly like she was just riding a bike. Eventually, she got her calves halfway in. At this point, Power Granny’s legs gave out, still cumming constantly.

“GGGGUUUUHHHH! FU-FUUUUU-FUUUUUUCKKK! SHIIIITT! CAN’T…. STOP…. FUUUUCCKK” Power Granny incoherently swore as she kept on cumming harder and harder somehow. She-Hulk was now pumping her legs with such force that another crater was slowly forming under them, constantly overflowing with Power Granny’s juices as She-Hulk kept the rhythm going. Power Granny was almost entirely covered in her cum while She-Hulk was covered from the waist down sitting the what was essentially a pond of Power Granny’s juices.

“Damn, this bitch can’t stop cumming. I’m sure I’ll find the bottom eventually if I just keep on going though.” She-Hulk laughed as she was now just using Power Granny’s legs to pull her body closer to her while driving her legs in further.  
“SHIIIIIIIITT! YOU WIN! PLEASE! YOU- FUUUUCCKKK!” Power Granny begged.

“Sorry didn’t hear that, guess you want me to keep going then.” She-Hulk taunted as she sped up her pace.  
“YOU FUCKING – FUUUUCCCKKK – BI – SSHHIIITTT – TCH! FU-” Power Granny screamed as she finally passed out face first into the small pond of her juices produced.

“Fucking finally” She-Hulk said. She left Power Granny in the pond for a few minutes, making sure that she was really passed out this time, and also resting herself just in case. As she went to pick Power Granny up, she shielded her eyes to be safe from another spit take. All that was heard was the juices dripping from her body back into the pond and Power Granny’s tongue hanging limply on She-Hulk’s back as her mouth leaked the juices it took in the last few minutes.  
“Guess she’ll be out for a few hours at least.” She-Hulk said. She went to find out which room was Power Granny’s and took her there. She-Hulk tossed so she was bent over the bathtub with her tits hanging over. She-Hulk blocked the drain and proceeded to milk Power Granny’s tits over the tub for two hours, constantly draining her until the bath was full.  
“Shit, these tits are still going strong!” She-Hulk said. She took Power Granny back to the 30 foot crater and milked her over it several hours. With about 1 foot before over flowing, Power Granny’s tits finally ran dry. 

“Damn, finally dried up the well but I didn’t think these tits really had that much milk in them.” By this point, both women had shrunk back to their original proportions. Power Granny’s tits were now the size of She-Hulk’s though after the hours of being brutally milked with bruises everywhere.

Satisfied, She-Hulk dropped Power Granny in the pool and dove in herself. Both women emerged, with Power Granny confused. 

“What happened?”

“I won, milked you dry and now I’m going to fuck you until your ass rips in half.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Power Granny smirked

“Oh fuck, I love it.” She-Hulk said, starting to finger herself.

“First, you’re going to make your biggest strapon and fuck me like the winner I am. We’ll see where it goes from there.” She  
said, slapping Power Granny across the tits, making her scream in pain.

“OW! I’ll give you this one but that foot trick won’t work on me again”

“I guess we’ll have to see about that” She-Hulk smirked before gargling some milk from the crater and getting out to start fucking.

“I think I’m going to have to start fighting people like this more often. Maybe start with my archnemesis to put her in her place?” She-Hulk said to herself as she came to the thought of dominating her busty enemy Titania in front of Captain Marvel.

“How about you focus on the perfect woman that should’ve beaten you that’s sticking it in your ass right now?

“…. Yeah I guess you’re good, but are you really that good if you couldn’t beat me while cheating?” She-Hulk goaded  
“You know what, that ass is getting a real pounding now before its your turn” Power Granny said, knowing she’d soon be flipped over and ravaged, loving every second of it.


	2. Red vs Green: Strongest of the She-Hulks

Every once in a while, Jennifer Walters and Betty Ross would catch up with each other. On this day, they decided to go out to lunch since the Avengers had no emergencies going on and Betty had nothing going on as the Red She-Hulk. The two were chatting while waiting for the check from the restaurant. They both were in Hulk form just in case any stupid supervillains tried to pull a fast one.   
Jennifer and Betty were both 6’ 7” with bulging muscles that oozed with confidence and power from each of them. Walters breasts stood firmly out as they stretch her clothes, with her nipples poking through her outfit slightly. While wearing a normal suit, Walters’ classic purple and white was on underneath, giving her a wedgie as her thick ass was too much for the unstable molecule to deal with.   
Ross had visibly larger boobs than Walters, which were hardly contained by her leather outfit. Even in leather pants, her ass had a clear outline as the leather stuck to her thick and tight ass like spandex would. Rather than trying to hide her looks, Ross ripped her tank top some to display her massive cleavage to all, enjoying the attention in brought.

“I still can’t believe that that was your grand entrance into fighting superpowered people. That’s fucking hilarious that you took Domino’s suit and gave Elektra trouble, what a way to make a name for yourself.” Walters said.

“I know, I know, I thought it’d be pretty funny and it was. I even got the bonus pleasure of seeing Domino without her outfit on. Bet you didn’t know she had nothing else on under it, bet you she does now though.” Ross laughed.

“Oh I’m sure, since you got a peak though what did she look like? Is she as hot as you’d imagine?”

“Hotter if you can believe it, she’s white all over from pussy to tits. We actually ‘meet up’ every so often. It’s not too bad, but I hate having to hold back so I don’t crush or kill her. She can’t be lucky enough to survive a She-Hulk style fucking, I know you understand.”

“Oh for sure, it’s rough finding someone that could handle us in bed. I’ve tried so hard to find someone satisfying but not many can. Natasha, Tigra, Hellcat, Jessica Jones, Absorbing Man, and Luke Cage just don’t do it even if you mix and match them.”

“I don’t doubt it, Juggernaut and Rhino together barely did anything for me. It’s hard to find the right partner especially since the women are the only ones who can sort of keep up and dish out pleasure.”

“Yeah, thank God Carol and Rogue exist. Same with Power Granny: my personal little whore.” She-Hulk said softly to Ross.

“Really? That would explain your limp, bruises and hickies you had for a couple of months. That’s quite the catch. How did someone like you even manage to get her attention?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Like I’m not attractive?” Jennifer said, rubbing her hands over the part of her breasts covered by her uniform.

“It means she’d fuck anything with a pulse. If I had been there, she would’ve fucked us both and moved on to the next person, leaving us to recover on our own.”

“Actually, she listens to me after I beat her in a sexfight.” Jennifer bragged

“You beat her in a sexfight? What’s next, you’re going to say you could fuck any superhero you wanted, and I couldn’t?” Ross said, doubting Walters’ claim. She continued, “You don’t even have nearly the sexual energy or power needed to beat her, you couldn’t even beat Titania or Psylocke before.”

“Well that was before, I’d crush them now though. Do you want me to call her over now?”

“I would love to see that happen.”

“Alright then, let me make the call.”

A short time later, Power Granny landed by them as they walked through the park, showing off very curve including her camel toe in her tight spandex outfit.

“Hey mistress She-Hulk, how’s it going?” Power Granny said excitedly, bouncing her huge breasts around. “Who’s your hot red friend? Is this the Betty I’ve heard you say you want to fuck a lot?”

“As a matter of fact yes, but I called you here to confirm that I beat you in a sexfight before.”

“Oh is that all?” Power Granny said seeming upset. “Yeah, I still can’t believe it since I had you on the ropes. Next time though, you’re going to be mine bitch.”

“I doubt it, but I’d love to see you try.” Walters said before ripping Power Granny’s outfit off and kissing her deeply. Her thick tongue wrestled down Power Granny’s as they both groped and kneaded each other’s ass and tits. The public display caused a few car crashes as they were near the road and no driver could focus on anything else but their raw sexual display. After a few minutes as Ross just watched in excitement, she started to shove her hand down her pants to finger herself to the sight. 

“Are you guys going to invite me in?” Ross joked as she kept on going.

“Oh right” Walters said. She went behind Power Granny and started milking her before continuing “you’ve got to earn the privilege of fucking my sex slaves, sorry Betty.”

“Yeah, sorry Betty but -” Power Granny was then interrupted by Walters as she was spanked hard enough to cause her to be knocked 5 feet forward. “But, mistress Walters doesn’t like for her toys to be played with by others.”

“Are you fucking serious? This is ridiculous Jenn, as much as I want to get in on that I’m not giving in to some crazy sexual fantasy of yours.”

“Fine then, She-Whore, you’re good to go home” Walters said.

“Alright, it was nice meeting you Betty! Hope I get to know you a little better next time when I’m free from Walters.” Power Granny then flew back to her dimension after winking at Ross to Walters’ annoyance.

“What was that? She didn’t even say goodbye to me! That bitch is going to regret that when I pound her ass into next week” Walters growled.

“I guess she realizes that I’m the hotter one, even with you being her mistress.” Ross taunted.

“Betty, you keep this up and I’m going to fuck you into emergency care.”

“I’d love to see you try to with that fat ass holding you back.” Ross smirked.

“That’s it, you’re going to be mine bitch.” Walters spit out before throwing a punch at Ross. Ross flew through the park and into the nearest building out of it. When Walters ran to the building, Ross was nowhere to be found.

“Are fucking kidd-” Walters said before Ross snuck up behind her and slammed her fists into the back of her head. Ross’ jacket and pants were ripped, showing off her biceps and thighs some.

“Yeah, such a big woman, having to start off with a cheap shot.” Ross snarled, grabbing Walters by her pants and hair to slam her down ground. The impact with the ground caused Walters’ jacket and suit pants to tear. Ross slammed her fists down again and picked Walters up after only for the suit to break, leaving Walters in her purple and white uniform only.

“Ok bitch, at least now you want to fight so I have the excuse to fuck you” Walters said as she swept Ross’ legs. Ross smacked the back of her head on the ground as Walters climbed on top, grabbed her tank top and ripped it clean off, showing off Ross’ extremely hard nipples.

“Fucking knew you wanted this Ross. Why not just admit it from the beginning so we wouldn’t have had to punch at all?”

“I like it pretty rough Walters, plus I’m not just some slut who – AHHH” Ross screamed as she was interrupted by a strong green fist hitting her face.

“Now then, how about we take this somewhere where we won’t cause property damage if you want to keep going?” Walters suggested.

“Sounds good to me, how about the Avengers’ training room?”

“Sounds great, are we gathering an audience or keeping it private?”

“Since you mention it, I’m going to have Power Granny come watch so that she’ll learn not to test me again”

“Great, then she can see how much hotter and sexually dominate I am”

\----------------------

The two women glared at each other, tensions rising before leaping toward Avengers Mansion.

“Are you guys ready?” Power Granny asked over the microphone for the training room.

Both women simply nodded, already ripping their clothes off to save time. Ross’ larger boobs and hard tits made Walters jealous as she’s always been known to have great ones but gets overshadowed by Ross. Both women stared the other out, rubbing their tits to get them hard. Ross noted that Walters’ pussy had a small patch of hair as opposed to her thick bush. She could tell now that Walter’s had the tighter and bigger ass, much to Ross’ disappointment as she loved the attention her got her.  
Before Power Granny could give the clear sign, both began charging at the other.

Ross landed the first hit, tackling Walters to the ground. She shoved Walters’ face between her boobs taunting, “I know how much you love my titties baby, don’t try to deny it.” Ross laughed before getting up with Walters still stuck between her tits and slamming her head into a wall.

“God, this is too easy.” Ross started to rapidly shake her upper body side to side, titty slapping Walters’ face. As Walters’ was getting slapped across the face by Ross’ breasts, she took the time to think about how to counter this, deciding on going for the ass.

“Come on Walters, at least fight a little bit” Ross taunted. As she continued to slap Walters’ face, Walters took a massive bite of her left nipple. Ross retracted, screaming in pain and checking out the new bruise surrounding the tit.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that-” Ross said before being interrupted by Walters flipping her over her shoulder. Ross landed hard on her back and was flipped over by Walters. She wrapped her legs around Ross’ arms to stop her struggling. Walters began to then circle Ross’ anus, teasing it so that Ross knew what was coming.

“Wait, Jenn please don’t- ah” Ross stopped mid-sentence as Walters jammed her thumb into Ross’ asshole.

“I thought that might shut you up.” Walters smirked. She began to slowly work each finger into Ross’ ass, slowly working her way to fisting Ross. 

“I swear I’m gonna rip that pussy hair of yours off, pound your tits until your chest is flat and then take Power Granny there for myself you little green slut!”

“Oh, big words for someone currently getting-” Walters slammed the rest of her hand into Ross’ ass, “fisted by my strong hands.”

“Oh shiiiiiit” Ross said, as Walters’ fist began moving in and out faster and faster, driving her to the edge of orgasm. Just as Ross felt the orgasm rising, Walters’ slowed down the pace to a grueling tease.

“Fuuuck”

“Now Betty, if you want me to make you cum, I think you should ask nicely for it.”

“Go fuck yourself”

“I would, but I’m waiting for you to beat you so I can ride you until I cum, assuming even that could make me cum.”

“Go ahead and try to make me cum bitch, I think you just got incredibly lucky against Power Granny.” At that remark, Walters’ became angry. She got off of Ross’ back making sure to stand up and lift Ross up with her fist still in Ross’ ass.

“AAAAHHHHHH” is all Ross could say as she was carried by the asshole and slammed into a balance beam, forcing Walters’ hand out with a pop as Ross fell through it.

“Sorry Nat, I’m sure you’d understand though” Walters said, stepping over the broken beam only to have Ross’ foot enter her pussy halfway.

“Oh fuck” Walters said.

“My turn you good for nothing fuck toy” Ross spat out, pushing her foot all the way in.

“Oh, looks like you’re enjoying this aren’t you, Walters?” Ross said twisting her foot around

“A little bit, but not as much as I’ll enjoy returning the favor.” She-Hulk said, gripping the broken beam for support

“I don’t see that one happening Jenn.” Ross said as she took her now glistening foot out. 

“Don’t worry Jenn, I’m not done yet.” She picked Walters up, slamming her down face first. As Walters started getting up, Ross grabbed a broken part of the beam and charged at Walters with it. She impaled Walters’ pussy with it, making her scream out. She stuck the beam through the floor to display Walters as her juices began to flow down the 3-foot section of the beam she had been stuck on to. 

“Oh fuck” Walters gasped.

“Don’t worry Walters, I’ll be back to get you down after I’m done with Power Granny. See you in a few days I guess.” Ross began to walk away knowing Walters would get angry. She heard the thud of Walter getting back to the floor and spun around to face her.

“Figured that would help you get off the post” Ross taunted. “You’re looking pretty tired though, maybe we should just stop and declare me the winner already.

“No way!” Walters charged at Ross, knocking her to the ground. She started to slam on Ross’ tits, with no response from her. 

“Really, you thought that that could do anything to these big, strong titties? These things are built way better than yours are Shulkie, I can show you.”   
With that, Ross rolled Walters off of her and pinned Walters’ arm under herself. Ross lined up their tits and started to swing them all around against Walters’.

“Time to dominate those tits Walters, hope you’re ready for them to cum.”

“Get off of me! Those saggy things won’t do anything but turn me off!” Walters said, thrashing around unable to get Ross off without her arms.

“Oh don’t worry Jenn, I’m pretty good with these things, you’ll be cumming soon enough. I can already feel how hard your nipples have gotten.” Ross said, grinding her nipples into Walters’.

“No way, there’s no way you’re this good at tit fucking!” Walters exclaimed as she tried to free herself more desperately.

“There is little Shulkie, you’ll see soon enough” Ross looked towards the viewing bay to see Power Granny vigorously fingering herself to the power move as some parts of the window were already cum-stained.

Ross then began to grind harder and faster into her nipples, pressing her hard boobs against Walters’ soft ones. Walters’ boobs began to flatten and spread out due to the pressure, pancaking beneath Ross superior boobs.

“Oh shit, fuck you’re good” Walters said.

“Damn right I am, now it’s time to give me your milk you fucking cow.” Ross then grabbed a handful of each boob, squeezing once as milk shot straight into her waiting mouth. 

“OH FUCK”

“Shit, that tit juice of yours is pretty refreshing, I think I’m gonna have to take it all now.” Ross said with an evil grin crossing her face as she began to crush Walters’ tits, bruising them.

“FFFFUUUUCK NOOOO” Walters protested.

“Too late bitch, your milk’s all mine” Ross said as she brought both nipples into her mouth slurping away. The size of the nipples kept them from fulling entering Ross’ mouth, causing the milk to leak down her face as she kept on sucking away.

“F-u-u-uck. You bitch!” Walters said, crying as Ross continued to suck.  
The milk kept on flowing though as she refused to stop sucking as if her life depended on it.

“FUCK YOU BETTY” Walters choked out through her tears.

“No I’m gonna fuck you.” Ross said, releasing her vice grip on Walters’ tits to flip her over

“Oh thank god, it’s over.” Walters choked through her tears.

“Not quite, those boobs don’t have nearly enough bruises and hickies. Would you like Power Granny to help or do you think you’d like me to do it alone and show mercy?”

“The one where my ass takes you down.”

“That wasn’t an-” Ross was cut short as Walter’s tossed her off, managing to free her arms. She crawled on top of Ross, putting her ass right over her mouth and nose, cutting off her air.

“We’ll be through when I fist you into unconsciousness, you stupid red whore.” Walters said, grabbing some of Ross’ pussy hair and ripping off to the side. Ross’ screams felt amazing against her pussy, causing Walters to subconsciously start grinding against the heat and vibration of Ross’ mouth. As Ross flailed her legs to try and hit Walters, she grabbed them and plunged her fist back into Ross’ ass.

“You shouldn’t have slowed down Betty, could’ve finished me off and claimed the prize” she said, looking up to see Power Granny nearly passed out as she was slamming pussies with Thor. 

“Guess I’ve already got my next fight picked out, better finish this one first though.” She-Hulk said, plunging her fist deeper into Ross’ ass, getting hotter from Ross’ heavier breathing under her. She then began to suck on Ross’ clit, taking in as much as she could considering the squirting going on.  
After another three hard orgasms, Ross screamed into She-Hulk’s pussy making her cum as the breathing slowed down significantly.

“OH FUCK” Walters said. “Guess you can make cum with that mouth after all” he wiggled her ass for another minute or two, cumming over Ross’ face one last time before getting up.

“Time to wake the loser up and take her down a notch now” She-Hulk said, lifting Ross over her shoulder and walking to the showers. She tossed her down in a large shower and turned on the cold water, splashing Ross with it.

“What the-?” Ross said as she suddenly was woken up. “Shit, did I really lose?”

“Big time, you couldn’t handle my thick ass all over your face. Don’t feel bad though, it’s not like that flabby ass of yours could’ve pulled something like that off anyways.

“Fuck you!” Ross said diving for Walters. Walters dodged it easily and grabbed the showerhead, shoving it into Ross’ pussy before putting the water on full blast.

“OOHHH FFFUUUCCK!” Ross screamed out.

“Should’ve just taken the loss and moved on. Now you’re going to leave that in there for an hour while you eat my pussy. If anyone comes by you are not allowed to try and hide what’s going on or I send the recording to the rest of the Avengers.

“Fuck, fine you bitch.”

“That’s what I thought.” With the showerhead still blasting her pussy, Ross began to lick at Walters’ folds, slowly lapping away at them.

“Oh, there you go, maybe if you’d done more of this you could’ve won.” She grabbed Ross’ head, pushing her deeper into her pussy. Ross had a hard time concentrating even with her pussy right there as the shower constantly put pressure on her pussy, keeping her cumming nonstop and filling her jammed pussy up, making it leak out from the edges.

“Come on baby, harder.” Ross needed no more encouragement, hoping to end this as soon as possible. She rammed her tongue into Walters’ pussy, lapping away furiously. 

“Oh shit, there we go.” She started swirling her tongue around trying to get as much cum as possible from Walters while trying not to cum anymore herself.

“OH FUCK DON’TSTOPDON’T- AHHH” Walters screamed as she came against Ross’ tongue, giving her a losers’ reward of at least tasting She-Hulk’s sweet nectar.

“Man, that was great Betty. Hey Carol, want a hit of this?” Walters shouted out, making Ross turn around wide eyed.

“Sure, Jenn. Looks like you’re just sharing another broken toy with me though.” Carol Danvers teased as she stripped out of her red, gold, and blue uniform. “You have a good rest of your day Jenn, and please try not to break anything else today. Nat’s going to be pretty upset with you.”

“Yes mom” Walters joked.

“See you around Carol” She-Hulk said as she left the door, slapping Carol’s bare ass hard enough to leave a perfect handprint. The last thing she saw was Danvers removing the showerhead with a loud pop and starting to lick it clean. 

“These tits aren’t going to lick themselves you know” was heard faintly by She-Hulk as she left the showers and went upstairs.

“I’m sure they’re already having fun, but Thor better not be around or she’s getting fucked by that stupid hammer.”

As She-Hulk went to the viewing room, she saw a passed out and naked Thor and Rogue completely soaked in cum. Power Granny sat against a wall, her tits heaving as she recovered from the milking given to her made evident by the large pool of milk Rogue was currently laid out and covered in.

“Looks like Thor and Rogue learned a lesson about touching my stuff. We’re going back to my place to freshen up and give each other the fucking we deserve.”

“Great, can’t wait for her to heal from those injuries later.” Power Granny smirked as she grabbed Thor. “Better make sure she understands the lesson whenever she wakes up.

“I like the way you think.” She-Hulk said before giving Power Granny a deep kiss and heading out to break in their new toy.


	3. Gwenpool vs Spider-Gwen: A Tale of Two Gwens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has there not been more done with these two? Glad I could do my part at least.

Gwen Stacy, better known as Ghost Spider, was swinging through the New York of Earth 616. She was covering for Spider-Man after he caught a stomach bug. 

Her short blonde hair was kept contained under her mask. The spandex outfit, while stylish, still showed off Gwen’s curves. Her breasts were firm, hardly bouncing despite swinging around with no bra on. Her skinny figure caused many to underestimate her proportional strength of a spider. She had long, muscular legs that could easily wrap around any opponent to squeeze them and stay attached. While sexually inexperienced, Gwen still recognized she had a nice ass with plenty of cushioning considering she’s let this universe’s Spiderwoman use it as a pillow plenty of times whenever they met up. It was the one part of her body she was confident about, loving to swing around knowing that anyone could look up to her bubble butt pass by. 

It was a slow night for her, only having to deal with the occasional mugger. She decided to check by the piers to see if any criminals were stupid enough to run an operation in such a stereotypical spot.

As Gwen approached, she could hear gunfire getting increasingly loud along with panicked screaming. 

“What the fuck is going on there?” She thought, swinging as fast as she could to the scene. 

Gwen landed nearby an armed guard by some warehouses after swinging past several bodies. He pointed his gun shakily at her. 

“Stay back! I don’t care if you work with that psychotic chick, I’ll still shoot!”

Gwen ripped the gun away with some webbing and tilted her head confused.

“What lady? Where was she headed?”

“I don’t know, she- she was in some weird pink suit and went somewhere” the guard said.  
“Oh my god, that really wasn’t helpful at –“ 

Gwen was cut off by a large explosion coming from the warehouse behind her. 

“I’m sure you did something wrong considering how many guys are dead here, so stay out”she said while webbing him up against a wall before running off. 

Gwen crawled through a broken window, scanning the storage area for anyone. She noticed another guard being treated by a third one for his wounds.

“Where is she?”

“Probably our boss’ room on the higher level”

Suddenly a colorful figure flew out of the window, crashing into crates on the first floor.

“Never mind, she found Kingpin” 

“You better leave in case either of them have anymore tricks up their sleeve” 

“You’re gonna have to web us up otherwise Kingpin’ll us” 

“Fair point” She said right before doing it.

She quickly shot a web and launched herself across the deck to reach Kingpin, who was leaving through a hidden exit. Kingpin turned to see Gwen midair and hit a button, slamming the vibranium door shut just in time to hit her body on the door.

“Ow, that really hurt” Gwen said as she slowly got up holding her neck and tailbone.

“I’ll bet, too bad you’re meant to be one of those relatable comic characters so you usually take a massive bruising. You look fine though, maybe a bit sore at worst.” The mysterious woman said.

Spider-Gwen turned, shocked that the woman in pink didn’t set off her spider-sense. Seeing her now though, Gwen was stunned by her beauty. The pink sides to her top perfectly accentuated the girl’s breasts that were larger than her own. The white bottoms showed off her muscular legs including her thick thighs. Her cameltoe let Gwen know she had fat pussy lips to match her legs.  
“I, uh, yeah.... wait, character? I’m lost here.” 

“Oh right, silly me. I always forget you guys aren’t aware you’re in a comic book, but given how obviously you just checked my cunt out this must not be a comic. Not an official one by Marvel at least.” 

“Yeah, ok then.” Stacy said, still not following what the girl was saying. “Who are you again and what were you doing trying to kill everyone here?”

“I’m Gwenpool, thanks for asking...” Poole looked around the building for anymore guards that could overheat them. “Ms. Stacy, or do you prefer Spider-Gwen?” 

“How did you…”

“You’re a comic book character in my home universe. My name is Gwen Poole just so that we’re even and you might trust me some.” Gwenpool interrupted.

“Okay then, that’s a bit to process. Anyways, the reason for attempted murder?” Stacy said clearly mad at the other Gwen. 

“Since my comic was cancelled I thought this might be a positive way to get me back in the spotlight.”

“Back in the- you’re a fucking idiot.”

“An idiot with big boobs that I’m pretty sure you’ve been peaking at this whole time.” Poole said smirking. “Actually, I thought of a better way to get attention than killing Fisk. You’ll like it.”

“Does it involve you going to jail?” Stacy said as she webbed Poole’s hand to the doorframe she was leaning on. 

“More like us having sex” Poole said licking her lips.

She cut the webbing with one of her katanas while Stacy sat in shock at Poole’s forwardness. 

“I- wha- you’re a disgusting pig, you know that?”

“Eh, doesn’t bother me much, but I’m sure it’ll turn you on in a bit.”

Poole ran over to Stacy, pushing her back against the counter. Their faces were inches apart as Poole pursed her lips.

“Okay, that’s close enough!” Stacy said as she slapped Poole in the face, knocking her onto the ground.

“Oh, so we’re gonna get rough?” 

“SHUT UP”

Stacy grabbed Poole by the back of her mask to pick her up. In the process of being lifted to her feet, Poole’s mask came off revealing her similar short blonde hair with pink tips. She was shoved face first into the wall, squishing the side of her face.  
“Sho is thish just foreplay?” Poole teased as backed her ass up between Stacy’s legs. 

“Mm, not even close. What the fuck is wrong with-“

Stacy turned Poole around, pausing at seeing the sexy face that was hidden beneath the mask. Her hair partly covered her face, but Stacy could tell there was no fat in her smooth, chiseled face and perfect eyes.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying view, I knew you were just denying your feelings.” Poole said, raising her eyebrows in excitement. “Let me make this moment better for you.” 

Poole lifted Stacy’s mask partway up to see her mouth open while she tried to hide her heavy breathing. Poole dove in, connecting their lips and bringing their bodies closer together. Stacy stood their, not sure what to do since she’d never been with anyone before. Poole advanced further, exploring Stacy’s mouth by swirling her tongue around. Stacy started to gag a bit and poorly attempted to push the invading tongue out with her own. Poole pulled away with her tongue sticking out watch the string of saliva follow.

“That was alright, but I don’t think you know what you’re doing, Stacy. You didn’t grab my big meaty tits or go for my ass at all, pretty sure you’ve never even made out much.”

“That’s... not relevant. You’re just trying to distract me so you can get away.”

“Why would I want to get away from a nice juicy ass like that?” Poole said giving Stacy’s firm ass a slap. “I’ll make you a deal: I’m sure you’ll catch on quick so let’s have a sexfight. Whoever makes the other cum more wins.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Stacy said angrily as her cheeks turned a deep red. 

“Because...” she lifted Stacy’s mask all the way up and took a handful of her hair. “I think this’ll be a nice stress reliever for you and if you win I’ll go to jail for murder and whatever crimes I committed, no fighting after I’ll go quietly.”

“What’s the catch though?” Stacy said nervously. “What happens if you win?”

“I’ll just leave, no more killing or violence for this night at least. Plus, I’m sure you’d want to see me more after which I’m definitely okay with.”

She shoved her tongue back into Stacy’s mouth, pulling her hair some to give her some leverage and add a little pain with the pleasure. Stacy wrapped her tongue around Poole’s and pulled it further in, drawing Poole’s breath away.

“Mmmmffou cathch on quick” Poole said, struggling to catch her breath.

She grabbed Stacy’s tits which caused her to slow down. Pool took the opportunity to draw her tongue back some before diving back in. She rubbed her thick thigh between Stacy’s legs and grabbed her ass with both hands to use extra force. Stacy shoved Poole back to wall with a thud, separating them and rubbing her crotch.

“Shit, never felt like that before.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Poole said catching her breath “told you you’d catch on quick. That was a nice move snatching my tongue like that.”

“Thanks, kind of wish you would’ve waited for me to agree before you started you horny bitch.”

“Didn’t feel like waiting, you keep staring at me anyways so I decided to take the hint.” Poole said, winking at Stacy. “You clearly want to lose your virginity, I’ll help you out once you beg for me to make you cum like the whore I’ll make you into.”

“I think you’ll be going to jail actually since I can just- what?”

Stacy lifted both arms to shoot her webs but nothing came out.

“Nice try Gwen, we’re playing by my rule though” Poole said as she threw Stacy’s webshooters out of the window.

“HEY YOU CAN’T JUST- aaaahhh”

Stacy was stopped short as Poole grabbed Stacy’s top. Her midriff was exposed by Poole who began slowly kissing around her abdomen.

“But I can, unless you stop me” Poole laughed as she continued teasing Stacy.

Poole began licking around Stacy’s navel. Stacy could only grunt and hold onto Poole’s head as she fell back against the floor. She felt powerless to stop Poole, blinded by her built up lust and new experiences overwhelming her. Poole lifted her top up further, revealing her perky tits to pink-haired beauty. 

“I see you’re enjoying me a lot more than you’re conveying little miss spider” Poole teased as she licked between Stacy’s boobs.

“Ahhh, fucking get you bitch.”

“Yeah, sure. That’s why you’ve been pushing my head further into everything.”

“You know what? Fuck o-ahhhhh” 

“Thought that might quiet you down some” Poole jested as she kneaded Gwen’s tits, her pussy lined up while between Stacy’s legs.

Poole pinched her nipples tight and pulled up, stretching Stacy’s boobs upward and jiggling upon release.

“Hahaha, this is too fucking- WOAH!”

Stacy rolled Poole over with her legs. The sudden shift made Poole let go of Stacy’s boobs. Stacy’s ass slapped against Poole’s pussy, causing them both to moan from the rough and wet contact.

“I heard that splash, Stacy, you’re soaking wet from all my teasing. Ask for it now and I’ll make you cum real quick.”

“Oh please, you’re just as wet. Your pussy nearly made me slip off you teasing slut. Guess it’s my turn to tease now.” 

Stacy raised her ass up and slammed it back down, causing Poole to moan. She continued slamming her ass as Poole’s moans grew louder. Each slam caused Stacy’s ass to jiggle on impact, making Stacy bite her lip to suppress her own grunts. Poole started breathing heavily, heaving her chest out as she grabbed onto Stacy’s ass. Poole squeezed Stacy’s ass, making her moan and slow down the slamming. Poole realized that Stacy was shifting her position and jerked her forward, sliding Stacy’s pussy into Her boobs. 

“Ah fuck!” Stacy shouted.

“Bring that pussy to me baby, just get it over my fat fucking tits” 

Poole lifted Stacy over her larger boobs, plopping her pussy onto Poole’s mouth. Poole inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in Stacy’s intoxicating scent. Stacy was starting to drip through her pants, leaving Poole to lick it up.

“Ooooohhhhh fuuuuuuuuck” Stacy moaned as she started to grind over Poole’s hot mouth.

Poole started lightly biting as Stacy’s grinding increased. She grabbed one of her katanas from her back and used it to cut the front of Stacy’s bottoms, revealing teal panties. Poole held them to the side and started lightly biting Stacy’s clit, eliciting some squeals from her. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Stacy panted.

Poole started sucking and licking her clit faster and faster. Stacy was grinding hard on Poole’s face as Poole licked and sucked closer to an orgasm. Just as she was about to cum, Poole shoved her off onto her knees, leaving Stacy to whimper.

“Shit! Why’d you stop?” Stacy said annoyed.

“I know you’re close to cumming and need it now.” Poole said sitting up.  
She moved over to Stacy and placed her hand over Stacy’s pussy, slowly rubbing it.

“Come on Stacy, beg me for it. I want you to say ‘Gwen please let me cum’”

“Ahhhhhhhh” Stacy said on her hands and knees, struggling with the sensation of being on the verge of an orgasm.

“SAY IT” Poole said as she slowed her rubbing but made it rougher.

“Oh fuck yeah, rightthere right theeerrrre... SHIT PLEASE MAKE ME CUM GWEN I NEED YOUR TOUCH RIGHT NOW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE”

“That’s all I needed to hear” Poole said smiling.

Poole shifted her hand to be beneath Stacy’s panties and plunged two fingers between her dripping lips.

“OOOOOHHHHH” Stacy screamed.

She lost her strength, falling flat on the ground as Poole’s fingers continued curling up inside her. Poole pulled her fingers out and smelled them.

“Mmmm that smells sweet.”

“Fuck, please finish my pussy off, you promised you would!” Stacy begged Poole as she still laid on the floor.

“Oh I’m getting to it now.” Poole said after she sucked her fingers clean. “Damn, I can’t wait to have more of that tasty cream later.”

Poole lifted Stacy’s ass up some and pushed a leg under her, lining their pussies up. Poole pushed her body against Stacy’s, making their clits rub against each other.

“Holy shit, that’s amazing”

Poole just smirked and grabbed one of Stacy’s ankles. She started bump pussies with Stacy as she incoherently screamed. Poole grabbed her own bottoms and pulled them up to give herself a wedgie and expose her pussy lips more. Both women’s lips were now connecting regularly as their juices mixed into each other’s panties. With each of Poole’s thrusts, Stacy’s ass jiggled wildly and her breath grew shorter. Poole could hear her breathing and see the back of her neck turning a bright red. With one final slam, Poole caught her clit over Stacy’s, squeezing it as she pulled away, making Stacy squirt hard enough to reach Poole’s tits. 

“Ooooohohhhhhh fuck.... that was..... “ Stacy stuttered out.

“Pretty good I know, worked myself up there quite a bit. Be a dear and finish it for me?”

“I don’t think I can even get up.”

“Let me help you then.”

Poole rolled Stacy over and sat on her face. Stacy gripped Poole’s ass and started licking away. After a few strokes, she lifted Poole up a bit and ripped the bottom of her suit off.

“Hey!” 

“Oops” Stacy said sarcastically.

Stacy dove into Poole’s lips, lapping away at her folds. She swirled her tongue around trying to get as much of Poole’s cream in her mouth as possible once she realized how tasty it was. Her tongue slammed in and out rapidly as she tried to find Poole’s sweet spot, suddenly hitting it as Poole squirted directly into Stacy’s mouth. The unexpected shot caused Stacy to push Poole off and gasp for breath as she choked on the copious amounts of cum in her mouth and on her face, keeping one eye shut.

“Not bad” Poole said panting on her side as her juices leaked from her thigh down to the floor. “Probably shouldn’t have ripped my panties off though. As much as it hurt, you don’t how the hell to use that sexy body yet.”

Poole crawled on top of Stacy, who was still on her back catching her breath.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you my toy and I’ll teach how to really work your stuff” Poole said with an evil grin.

“Wait, no.... please, just let me catch - FFFFUUUUUUUCCCKK”

Poole rubbed her knee over Stacy’s pussy quickly. She picked Stacy up to her feet by her panties and pushed her onto a nearby counter. 

“Let me see what toys are in those pouches” Poole said, taking off Gwen’s utility belt.

She dug through the pouches eventually finding a disc.

“Hey, don’t touch that!” Stacy shouted as she shot up, noticing what Poole grabbed.

“Woah! This must be something pretty cool to get you moving like that again.” Poole said , backing away from Stacy’s attempts to snatch it back.

“I am not letting you figure out what it is you cunt.” 

Stacy tackled Poole, causing her to drop the disc. A click could be heard as the disc expanded from the top and bottom. In the blink of an eye, the disc transformed into a two way dildo that was white with bright blue webs matching Stacy’s outfit. Both women stared wide-eyed at the thick object. Poole realized that it must be a few inches thick, at least 4 or 5 and about 2 feet long.

“Oh my god, you’re a bigger slut than I thought. Bet you’ve used it on others before and just won’t admit it.”

“I- I- uhh...” Stacy stammered as her whole face turned a deep scarlet. “Not yet, I use it as a stress reliever on patrol.”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll see in a bit I guess.” Poole said, reaching for the dildo.

Just as she was about to touch it, Poole was ripped away by her hair and lifted off the ground. Stacy was standing upside down, holding her by her top from the ceiling..

“So are we gonna make out again or...” Poole said, recognizing this position from the Raimi trilogy.[/font][/font]

“No, I’m going to fuck you senseless” Stacy growled at Poole.

She lifted Poole up higher, grabbing her pussy with one hand. In the other, she ripped Poole’s top off leaving her in a similar pink bra. Her tits appeared to be at least the upper range of D cups.

“Ah man, now I’ve gotta get more outfits that aren’t ruined.” Poole complained.

“Too bad.” Stacy said. “How about we 69 to make you feel better?”

“Now you’re speaking my language” 

Stacy laughed and spun Poole upside down, leaving her pussy in front of Stacy’s hungry mouth and her head swung near the floor. 

“Uh, you do know how that position works right? I’m pretty far from your pussy.” 

“I know how it works, just didn’t want you to be able to resist in time.” 

“FUUUUUUCK” Poole screamed

Stacy squeezed her ass, smushing her ass cheeks like memory foam. Stacy accidentally inserted her middle finger part way into Poole’s ass, causing Poole to squeal and tighten her pussy around Stacy’s probing tongue. Stacy pulled out and ran her tongue up and down Poole’s clit teasing her for several minutes. Poole’s pussy was pulsing, waiting for the torture to be over. Her clit swelled up as her juices leaked down her body, pooling between her massive tits as it slowly drained to her neck.

“Fuuuuck, drowning here.”

“Good” Stacy said squeezing Poole’s ass hard enough to leave imprints of her hands.

“Hey, easy on my ass. Jesus, I’m going to want to sit again at some point in my life.”

Stacy continued circling her clit, occasionally giving Poole’s ass a hard slap that made her firm ass finally start to loosen up and jiggle.

“SSSHHHIIIIIITTTTT! For the love of God stop teasing me! God, just make me cum you fucking bitch.”

With that, Stacy plunged her tongue back in making sure to get her tongue over Poole’s clit. She started sucking Poole’s clit while wiggling her tongue around for a bit, being met with Poole’s screams and legs twitching around Stacy’s head as she came quickly. 

“Fuck, that was great” Poole panted.  
[font=.SF][font=.SFUIText]Stacy giggled, dropping Poole into the puddle of her own juices below with a splash. She flipped gracefully onto her feet, standing over the exhausted Poole.[/font][/font]

“I think we’re done here now Gwen, just rest for when the authorities arrive.” 

“Fuck that, I never gave up bitch.”

“Are you sure you can even get up?” Stacy taunted as she bent over Poole and slapped her pussy.

“Ahh, yes I’m sure” Poole got to her knees slowly.  
“Well at least this was a fun fight but it’s over now - AHH FUCKING CUNT” Stacy screamed as Poole suddenly punched her right in the pussy, taking her breath away and taking her into the fetal position.

“You’re right, this has been fun” Poole said as she walked across the room to Stacy’s dildo.

As she picked it up, she hit a button causing it to start vibrating. Poole looked at how much the double sided dildo shook, realizing it was very flexible.

“Hey Gwen, let’s see how long you can take this in both holes before you finally give up.”

“Wait, please..” Stacy said still on the floor.

“Please? You got it.” Poole said as she moved Spider-Gwen’s panties to the side.

She shoved the dildo into Stacy’s pussy, making sure to have it vibrating right on her clit. 

“SHIIIIITTT FUCK PULL IT OUT YOU ASSHOLE” Stacy begged as Poole held the dildo in place.

“No way, you’ll thank me for this later”

Poole grabbed the other half and circled it around Stacy’s asshole, teasing what was about to happen.

“WAIT PLEASE DON’T, I’VE NEVER TAKEN IT IN THE ASS! PLEASE YOU WIN! JUST LEAVE MY ASSHOLE ALONE” 

“I win? Just like that?” 

“FUCK, YES JUST PULL IT OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH” Stacy said as she started crying with the dildo still teasing her asshole.  
“Well since I win there’s no need for me to stop since you’re admitting I’m the superior sexual force” Poole said. 

“NO NO PLEASE” Stacy said as she turned her face toward Poole. “I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE THERE’S NO ANAL”

Stacy started sobbing as Poole held the dildo in place thinking about her proposal.

“Hmm, but I already can do whatever I want. I don’t think you have enough energy to really resist me.”

Poole eased the dildo into Stacy’s asshole, making sure to not hurt Stacy. She spit onto the dildo to live it up as she pushed it deeper in. Stacy could feel both ends inside her colliding, too overwhelmed to resist them. Within moments Stacy was was cumming and crying, coating Poole’s hand in her juices.

“See? You took that like a champ baby.” Poole released her grip, leaving the dildo in Stacy and kissing her gently on the cheek”

“Fuck... you... bitch” Stacy said between sobbing as another climax was already building up inside her. “Get you... back FUCK” she said as she already came again, crying even more.

Poole licked Stacy’s cheeks tasting the combination of sweat and tears running down her face.

“Don’t worry, someone will find you eventually”

“Ahhhhhhh, no.... please don’t” Stacy whimpered.

“I was just kidding” Poole laughed and pulled the dildo out with a loud sloshing pop. “But I know you enjoyed yourself. Maybe try that on someone else later.”

Poole leaned in next to Stacy’s ear. 

“Maybe when we meet up next time for some fun.”

She lowered her head onto Stacy’s neck and began sucking on it vigorously. She started nibbling around as she gave Stacy a hickey.

“Ahhh fuck, what’re you doing to me” Stacy said biting her lip to keep from screaming more.

“Just a little reminder for you later of what fun we had.”

Poole slapped Stacy’s ass, leaving her handprint on it as she left several large hickies around her neck. 

“Let me give you my number for next time you’re around” Poole said, grabbing a permanent marker from her belt nearby.

She wrote her number across Stacy’s ass, using her newly penetrated hole as one of the zeros in her digits.

“Your asshole is a zero. I better hear from you soon.” 

Poole got up and started walking out of the room as Stacy laid on the ground holding her neck and breathing heavily.

“Wait!” 

“What’s up?” 

“I uh, did have a LOT of fun tonight. I’m not sure how I got so lucky to lose my virginity to such a beautiful woman.” Stacy said blushing and turning away.

“So you’ll call?” Poole said excitedly.

“Yeah, just go easy on me next time.”

“Sure thing.” Poole said with a smile, turning back away. 

Stacy started to slowly get up, panting from exhaustion. She suddenly went back to the floor as Poole tackled her. Her mouth was full of Poole’s tongue as both women grabbed each other’s boobs. Poole backed up, giving Stacy a chance to breath.

“I realize that neither of us really have any clothes for the rest of the night so I was hoping you could give me a ride home. Maybe even give me some payback?”

“Is that an invitation for me to stay the night?” 

“Oh fuck yeah, let’s go now before any other superheroes show up with us like this.”

[Stacy grabbed Poole, who held on as they left the building sticking to a wall. Stacy spun around pushing Poole into the wall with her legs wrapped around Stacy’s waist. Stacy grabbed her ass and started humping her, mashing their pussies together faster and harder. Stacy jammed her tongue in Poole’s mouth to muffle Poole’s moaning as she saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arriving on the scene. Both women came on the outside wall as Stacy dragger her clit across Poole’s pussy several times to keep going quietly. 

“Sorry, couldn’t wait” Stacy whispered. “You’ll need to give directions.”

“Oh there’s going to be plenty of directions given in bed after what a naughty girl you just were.” Poole smirked as they swung off to explore Stacy’s body further.


	4. Rogue vs Thor: Southern Thunder

“Ah wish She-Hulk and Power Granny’d gone easy on ya after that rough fucking Power Granny gave us bith” Rogue said, thinking about how nice it would’ve been to be in Thor’s position after their visit to settle a bet with the red She-Hulk.

She sat with Thor in Thor’s room reminiscing about their shared sexual experience. Her red and white hair stood out compared to Thor’s long flowing blonde locks. Thor was slightly taller than the southern beauty. Rogue’s breasts pressed against her lime green tank top, showcasing her midriff and aching to burst out. Thor’s stayed contained within her breastplate as they squished against the cold metal. Her cape covered her tight, round ass in her pants that left little to the imagination. Rogue’s similar butt had yellow panties wedged between each cheek, showing due to her signature green spandex pants with yellow stripes on either side being slightly too short.

“Yeah, me too. At least I finally recovered from it. Didn’t think either of us could take her arm almost all the way to the shoulder, that was insane” Thor said as her eyes were caught up in Rogue’s deep and seemingly bottomless cleavage.

“Ah’m glad you recovered just fine, was gettin’ tired of dodging Janet’s questions about your funny walk. Ah still can’t believe how much that Power Granny lady made us both cum. Thank god Ah took more of the initial pounding considerin’ how much earlier you passed out sugah.”

“You definitely passed out before I did, screaming like a damn banshee. I can show you the security footage for proof.”

“There was footage of that?” Rogue said as her face turned a bright red and stood up, heading for the door.

“Yeah, Carol was on monitor duty then though so she has the only copy of it. I’ll call her up so she can bring it and prove who lasted longer.”

“Oh thank God, sounds good to me then. Ah’m gonna head back to my room for a bit then to shower real quick. Let me know when you get it and ah’ll come back ovah.”

“Why not just wait here? I have a shower too you know. I can even show you how it works.” Thor said licking her lips.

She took off her breastplate, revealing her large basketball-sized breasts and large, stiff nipples to Rogue, who could only stare wide-eyed at the perfect boobs in front of her.

“Ah was hopin’ somethin’ like this would happen. Glad you’re here to give little old me the grand tour.” Rogue said after recovering from her blatant staring.

“I wouldn’t say you’re that little.” Thor said, giving Rogue’s ass a rough squeeze that caused her gelatinous left cheek to flow halfway out of her spandex pants.

“Ohhh, that’s real nice sugah. Seems like someone’s a bit excited to show me the bathroom.” Rogue said, biting her lip to hold back some moaning. She felt between Thor’s legs, noticing that Thor’s pants were starting to feel damp.

“Maybe a little.” Thor said smiling and shuddering from Rogue’s teasing hand.

Thor led Rogue into the bathroom with her hand still firmly kneading Rogue’s left cheek, watching her fat butt jiggle from her strong hands.

“So this is the bathroom…” Thor gestured all around them.

“Very nice. Is that your sink?” Rogue blurted out.

She quickly snatched Thor’s ass with both hands and lifted her up. She walked over to the sink and planted Thor on it, making sure to graze the faucet in Thor’s crack.

“Woah!” Thor shouted out, surprised by the sudden move. “Yep, this is definitely the sink.”

Rogue lined her asshole with the faucet before turning it on.

“Oh gods yes, that feels amazing.” Thor said as she grabbed her breasts and enjoyed the water flowing down hew ass and pussy lips. “It definitely works, but I thought we were checking out the shower.”

“Oh right, guess Ah got a little excited.” Rogue said as she turned the sink off.

“I’m not complaining. The shower is right here.” 

Thor roughly grabbed Rogue’s boobs, feeling her hard tits through the tank top as she swung her towards the shower.

“Oh, looks nice. I think we better undress though before we get in.”

“Sounds good to m- ah!” Thor gasped as Rogue ripped her pants down to her ankles revealing wasn’t wearing panties.

“That’s much better.” Rogue said keeping her eyes level with Thor’s wet pussy. Thor kept a thin strip of hair guiding Rogue down to Thor’s bulging clit. “Sorry about that, guess I helped on accident. Let me finish for real quick.”

Thor was roughly turned around and pushed onto the toilet, forced to face the wall as she was bent over the toilet. Rogue began thrusting her clothed bottom into Thor’s bare ass.

“Ahhhh” Thor moaned as Rogue took a hold of her hips and began to thrust harder.

“Mmmmm, you like that blondie?”

“I think it’d be more enjoyable if we switched positions.” Thor said as she tried to straighten back up.

“Ah don’t think so” Rogue said as she yanked on Thor’s hair and sped up her thrusting to keep Thor off balance. “You seem pretty comfy there considerin’ how soaked my pants are getting from your pussy splashing around.”

The front of Rogue’s pants were soaked with Thor’s juices as she continued pounding into the goddess of thunder. The dark patch kept growing as Rogue began to get wet from taking control over one of the strongest Avengers, running down her leg and splashing some juices onto her exposed abs.

“You think this is plashing? Wait until I grab Mjolnir and shove it right up your – AHHHHHH FUUUCKKCKKK!”

Thor’s threat was interrupted as Rogue squeezed her fist past Thor’s pussy lips and stopped at the wrist, soaking it instantly.

“What you’ll shove it up mah pussy kinda like my fist is doing to you right now? Jesus you’re gushin’!”

Rogue started shaking and twisting her fist around at full strength knowing there was no need to hold back on the Asgardian.

“ShiiiiiIIIIIIiTtTTTT” Thor shouted.

“Ah bet you’re lovin’ this sugah, ain’tcha?” Rogue taunted.

“GUUUUUHH- FUUUUuuuuUUU- Huhh” Thor moaned as she tried to fight off the orgasm building up inside her.

“Oh c’mon now, don’t be holding that sweet cream from mama.” 

Rogue suddenly thrust her arm elbow deep into the goddess. 

“SHIT” Thor screamed as she came. 

Thor’s pussy tightened around her arm, spraying all over Rogue’s arm and splashing loudly onto the florr forming a puddle.

“Oh theah we go sugah.” Rogue said as she took her arm out with a wet sloshing sound. More of Thor’s cum flowed out of her pussy and onto the floor making the puddle grow. “Damn you came hard, want a taste?” 

Rogue leaned over Thor, offering her glistening arm.

“Fuck that was good. Give me that.” Thor said as she grabbed Rogue’s arm. 

She began to hungrily lick up and down the southern woman’s arm, tasting her sweet cum from Rogue’s thick bicep. She reached Rogue’s hand and took the whole fist into her mouth, surveying Rogue’s long, slender fingers with her skilled tongue. After a minute, Thor took her hand out with Rogue’s finger leaving with a wet pop.

“Might as well get as much of that sweetness as I can.” Thor said smiling.

She gargled some of the cum left in her mouth and grabbed Rogue’s cheeks to keep her mouth open. She quickly spit into the X-woman’s mouth, missing some as it splashed over her face.  
“Thought I’d share the bounty with you a but since you worked so hard.” Thor said smiling at Rogue’s sloppy face.

“Ah appreciate the sentiment but this ride ain’t ovah so I can get some on another go about.” Rogue said as she grabbed onto Thor’s hips, preparing to start thrusting again.

“I don’t think so sugah” Thor said mockingly as she thrust her ass back, causing Rogue to lose her balance and slip on the puddle of cum beneath them.

“Shit!”

Rogue fell on her back and looked up in time to see Thor’s ass coming down fast.

“Don’t worry Rogue, I want to smother you with my tits instead of my ass. I’ll prove that mine are better than those big cushions. Now give me that pussy.” Thor said as she wiggled around, lining herself up to suck on Rogue’s pussy. 

She tugged Rogue’s pants and panties down her toned thighs, appreciating the white strip in Rogue’s bush pointing her down to her delicious goal. The goddess of thunder licked her lips in anticipation before diving in. Rogue screamed out as Thor’s tongue plunged in, making Rogue’s pussy wetter already under the impatient goddess’ mouth.

“How… nnngg is your tongue…. so FUCKING thick?” Rogue asked as Thor stuffed as much in as she could.

“Guesth it’th luck of the Athgarianth” Thor teased as her tongue flicked around while talking into her lips. Thor curled her tongue as she pulled out of Rogue’s folds with a loud, wet pop with juices pooled on it. Thor slowly leaned her head back tasting the southern beauty’s cream as she savored the moment. “Damn, that’s sweet. Better get another taste of the South I guess.” 

“Ah doubt you’ll be able to focus enough with a tongue like mine in your snatch, no one can handle that much expertise. Ah’ve got the skills of all the other women I’ve fucked in my head, you think you can take on Jennifer or Natasha’s skills combined with my thick tongue?”

“I guess we’ll just have to see whose tongue is the strongest then.”

Thor leaned back over Rogue’s pussy as both women squeezed each other’s ass roughly.

“Definitely” Rogue said before diving into Thor’s folds.

“OOOOooohhhh fuck yeah, lap my pussy up while you can sugar, I’ll have you screaming until you lose your voice and your cunt is totally dry.

“mmmhhmmmm” Rogue hummed into Thor’s pussy, refusing to stop licking up as much of Thor’s tasty cream as she could.

“There we go, now you’re getting somewhere.”

Thor slammed her tongue back into Rogue’s pussy, causing her to slow her pace as she adjusted to Thor’s assault. Both continued to squeeze each other’s ass, refusing to let the other escape if they tried. They wiggled around lapping each other’s juices up as much as possible. Rogue extended her tongue further as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue was forced in with enough force to make Thor’s juices spray out on her face occasionally, leaving a coating around her eyes. Thor slowly twirled her tongue around Rogue’s folds, feeling Rogue’s juices build up and leak out of her pussy. As some leaked down Rogue’s ass, Thor scooped up the drips and wiped it on whatever parts of her tongue weren’t in Rogue’s pussy at the time to avoid wasting her delicious juices. Rogue was encouraged by the spraying, gripping Thor’s ass harder and slipping each index finger into Thor’s asshole a bit. Thor’s ass welcomed her fingers as it sucked them in further than Rogue intended to at first. The sudden intrusion caused Thor to accidentally suck her tongue out with a wet slurping sound as she stopped her attack.

“Fuck, didn’t know we were doing ass play. Aaaaahhhhh shit! Tongue’s so good!” Thor screamed.

She dove back in, spreading Rogue’s lips out as much as possible with her hands as she dug her hands in to spread them out. Thor plunged her whole tongue into Rogue’s pussy, making sure to catch the southern woman’s clit between her tongue and lower lip. Thor started to suck away at Rogue’s clit, brushing against it as she thrashed her tongue around in Rogue’s pussy. Rogue began to panic and pant, getting weaker under Thor’s constant pressure from the sucking and slurping. Thor noticed the slowed pace and heavy breathing into her pussy, encouraging her to keep pushing on. She wrapped her lips around Rogue’s clit, stretching it until it popped out of her mouth, cumming onto the bottom of her tongue. She left her tongue hanging there as Rogue continued to spasm and twitch, licking up some of the overflowing juices. All Rogue could muster was several grunts before hitting her head on the floor.

“Shit, that tongue of yours is good.”

“Oh I know, you shouldn’t be challenging my might little girl.” Thor taunted over her shoulder at the heavily breathing redhead.

“Ah never said we were done blondie” Rogue said leaning up on her elbows.

“Good, I was going to keep going anyways.”

Both women slammed in immediately, their tongues hungry to keep going for more of each other’s cream. Thor’s thick tongue swirled around Rogue’s pussy, making her start to leak juices onto it already. Rogue ran her tongue up and down Thor’s pussy making sure to touch every part of her folds. She went over Thor’s clit slowly, circling the tip to tease the goddess. After a few minutes of this torture, Thor’s swirling slowed down, giving Rogue the break she needed since she felt another massive orgasm building up from her constant leaking. Rogue stopped the teasing as she latched her mouth onto as much of Thor’s pussy as she could get in her mouth. She started to suck roughly, feeling Thor’s clit in her mouth. The goddess’ tongue shot out of Thor’s pussy as she jerked her head up in ecstasy.  
“Oh fuck yes, there we go. Don’t stop sucking little girl don’t YOU DARE FUCKING STOP NOW. AAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh fuuuucckk yes.”

Thor came right into Rogue’s waiting mouth. Rogue closed her mouth and flipped their 69 to put Thor on her back. She quickly spun around on Thor’s tits and spit onto the goddess’ face.  
Holy shit that was good, where’d you learn to suck pussy like that?” Thor asked while licking her juices off of her lips.

“Ah absorbed some memories from Carol and Jess. They seemed to really like it and you’re such a slut for anything that Ah figured it’d work regardless.”

“I’m the slut? At least I don’t go shaking my ass around for anyone to grab whenever. You really shouldn’t be flapping your lips so close to me you know.”

“Wha- SHIIIT”

Thor grabbed her ass, sliding Rogue’s pussy down to Thor as she sat up. The goddess quickly grabbed Rogue’s hands and pinned them under Rogue’s ass to keep her from fighting back.  
“FUCK” Rogue screamed as Thor jammed her tongue back into Rogue’s pussy. Rogue started leaking juices again right away as Thor’s tongue stretched out her walls.

“RIGHT THERE SUGAH COME ON NOW DON’TSTOPDON’T FUUUUCCCKKKKkkkk” Rogue screamed as she came almost immediately.

Thor nearly drowned as her face was flooded with Rogue’s juices bursting out. As Rogue’s breathing quieted down, Thor’s grip on her arms tightened as Rogue’s eyes filled with panic. Before she could say anything, Thor start lapping away at her folds, rapidly flicking over Rogue’s clit. Thor felt Rogue’s pussy building up for another orgasm quickly as she sucked on Rogue’s clit, getting Rogue to scream and cum again. She jammed her tongue back into Rogue’s pussy, picking up her pace as Rogue started cumming nonstop under Thor’s might. Rogue started to grind her pussy on Thor’s tongue and face, too excited to fight against the goddess’ advances. Rogue’s cumming only got worse as she came harder and was losing control of herself. As Rogue’s eyes rolled back, a knock at the door was heard.

“Hey Thor, it’s Carol.”

Thor took her mouth away from Rogue’s pussy and swallowed what she had.

“Hey, come on in.”

Carol entered the room and paused, staring at Rogue pinned on top of a cumsoaked Thor.

“I brought the video you asked for. Guess you couldn’t wait.”

“Not really, Rogue here thought she could last longer than me. We decided to settle it before the video arrived and I was inhaling Rogue’s cunt before you came in.”

“Rogue, I can’t believe you’re losing by so much.”

“Ah ain’t losin’… just gettin’ a feel for Thor is all.”

“Yeah right, the most you’ve done in a while is grind into my face while I sucked on that nice little clit of yours.”

“Ah was just about to counter you when Carol interrupted us. Seeing as you’re here now, why not enjoy the show sugah?” Rogue said as she winked at Carol.

“I was hoping you’d let me stay.” Carol said as she shoved her hand down her blue and red pants, lazily fingering herself. “Keep going ladies.”

“With pleasure.” Thor said as she plunged back in.

“Shit!” Rogue screamed at the sudden reentrance of Thor’s tongue.

“FFFUUUUUcckkkk, gotta… get outta.. this hooold.” Rogue leaned in closer to Thor, getting her own weight off of her arms.

She quickly snapped up, breaking an arm free from Thor’s grip. Rogue quickly slapped Thor’s tits as quick as possible, causing them to swing to the side and slap into each other.

“Ah!” Thor shouted in surprise to Rogue’s sudden slap. 

Her scream caused her to keep her tongue still for a moment. Rogue bucked up, making her juices launch around Thor’s eyes.

“Shit!” Thor screamed as she let go of Rogue’s other arm, wiping the juices away from her eyes to see again.

Rogue stood up breathing heavily.

“Let’s see how long you can take this for sugah.”

Rogue lifted Thor up by her hair to her feet. She lifted Thor off the ground and flipped her upside down, holding her waist tight. She pulled Thor away from her own pussy to close her legs and deny the goddess entry to her snatch. Thor finally wiped the cum out of her eyes, realizing her position.

“You know my tongue can outfuck your bitch, doesn’t matter how you try to set it up.” 

Thor grabbed Rogue’s ass and attempted to lick Rogue’s pussy. She was met with Rogue’s thick thighs blocking her tongue from doing much beyond flicking the tip around. Rogue laughed and bit down on Thor’s juicy cunt in front of her face.

“AHH FFUUUuuuckkiiinnnngg BITCH!” Thor shouted. 

Thor slapped Rogue’s ass leaving red marks and making Rogue breath heavily into Thor’s pussy. Rogue pulled Thor’s clit with her teeth, making sure she was latched onto the goddess. Rogue flicked her tongue on the clit, keeping it secure between her teeth and occasionally grinding them. 

“AAAAHHHHHH… FUCKIIING BIITCH!” Thor screamed as Rogue tortured her.

Rogue smiled and sped her tongue up, driving Thor insane. Between the rough grinding and soft licking going on simultaneously, Thor was overwhelmed and quickly brought to squirt. Rogue’s face was covered in cum as Thor’s juices ran down both women’s bodies. 

“When I get out of this hold, I’m going to wear you like a sleeve on my arm for all of the Avengers and your X-Men to show what a bitch you truly are.”

Rogue laughed a bit, blowing hot air on Thor’s clit. Thor squealed as Rogue continued assaulting her clit. Rogue began to suck on Thor’s clit at times to keep the goddess off balance. Her tongue ran around Thor’s bud, feeling it pulse as Thor’s excitement grew. As Rogue teased another orgasm out of her, Thor gripped Rogue’s ass with all her might. Her hands left an imprint on each check like memory foam as Thor worked Rogue’s ass, struggling to slip a finger between the fat cheeks. Rogue bit down hard on Thor’s bud and let Thor’s body slip down some before pulling it back up, stretching Thor’s clit even further.

“Gods… how is this ass so resistant to my TOUCH - FUUUUCCKKK.” Thor screamed as Rogue made her cum again.

Rogue continued to suck with fervor at Thor’s clit, tasting some of Thor’s cum enter her mouth. Thor continued easing her hand around Rogue’s ass, getting her middle fingers into Rogue’s asshole. Rogue’s sucking slowed down as Thor got both fingers in down to the knuckle. Rogue released Thor’s bud with an audible gasp as her grip on Thor’s ass weakened.

“Told you I’d get you bitch” Thor said as she licked Rogue’s patch of hair, feeling Rogue’s wetness with the very tip of her tongue.

“Fuuucckk, how’d you get past mah ass?”

“Because I always get what I want, even that fucking tight ass of yours.”

“Fuck that you princess” Rogue said, biting back down on Thor’s cunt.

“NO!” Thor screamed as her grip on Rogue’s ass was lost from the jolt.

Rogue jammed her tongue into Thor’s pussy, pushing against Thor’s walls. She lined her lips up to get Thor’s clit in her mouth as she sucked on Thor’s golden cunt as much as possible. Captain Marvel could be seen masturbating furiously at Rogue’s display of dominance, a dark spot running from her crotch al the way down the inside of her pants. Rogue winked at Carol as Thor came again from the reentry. She loved feeling Thor’s thick thighs tighten around her face as she forced the goddess to cum again and again for her, completely at her mercy. Rogue continued to lap away vigorously at Thor’s folds as loud slurping noises were made. Thor continued to cum as Rogue forced her orgasm to run over each other. Thor’s face turned a bright red as she struggled to catch her breath.

“GGUUUUUUUUHHHH….. FFFFFUUUUUUU”

Rogue continued the oral onslaught as Thor put her hands in the molds made on Rogue’s ass. When she reached for her asshole again, Rogue clenched her cheeks trapping both of Thor’s hands. Rogue’s pushed in as much of her tongue as she could, making Thor cum again. She absorbed a small bit of Thor’s power and memories, figuring out what really drives Thor over the edge. Rogue laughed into Thor’s pussy and whipped her tongue out, launching some juices towards Carol.

“You really are a big slut Thor, but I’m happy to help you with your sexual desires.”

“Wait, please don’t FUUUCKK!”

Rogue bit back down on Thor’s clit, grinding it between her teeth slowly.

“C’mon shugah, Ah wanna hear you beg”

“FUCK YOU”

“Ah plan on it, not much you can do about it anyways” Rogue said as she licked the bud.

“Mmmmm, dammit.”

Thor tried to free her hands, bulging her biceps and eventually loosening them from Rogue’s grip. Thor wasn’t sure what to do next, distracted by Rogue’s teasing tongue as she kept flicking Thor’s clit.  
“Fucking bitch… if you’re going to make me cum then you better do a better - SHIIIIT”

Rogue lifted her head up, stretching Thor’s clit upwards, making her cum. Rogue continued sucking, building Thor up to another massive orgasm. Rogue slipped a finger into Thor’s asshole, adding to the mix of pleasure. Thor quickly came again, gushing her juices all over both women and spasming in Rogue’s hands. Rogue dropped Thor, who panted as she had a chance to breathe rather than cum again. She was dragged by her hair into the shower by Rogue. Rogue shoved the shower head up Thor’s cunt and turned it on full blast, nailing Thor’s g-spot. Thor screamed as her juices and water spilled out of her pussy. Rogue got on top of Thor, grabbing both wrists with one hand. 

“You’re finished whore, now Ah’m takin’ your tits for mahself.”

Rogue latched her lips onto Thor’s left tit and sucked away. With her free hand, Rogue squeezed Thor’s other breast as she milked it. Rogue played with Thor’s boob like it was putty in her hand, expertly drawing out Thor’s milk as it dripped from her tit. Thor’s other tit shot milk into Rogue’s waiting mouth as she hungrily drank it all up. Thor turned a dark shade of red and had her mouth wide open, unable to even scream as Rogue milked both her tits at once while constantly cumming from the shower head pumping into her and overflowing her cunt. Rogue noticed Thor’s face and released Thor’s tits, grabbing her throat and jamming her tongue into Thor’s mouth. Rogue easily wrestled Thor’s tongue down as she ran out of breath. Rogue bruised Thor’s neck as she squeezed, making Thor’s orgasms even more intense with a lack of air. Soon enough, Thor’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Rogue pulled her tongue out. She slowly stood over Thor, catching her own breath.

“I’ll take that out of you after I have some with Carol now you bitch.”

Thor replied with a soft moan as she came again, twitching on the shower floor. Rogue bent over Thor, spitting into her open mouth.

“You ready for some real fun now that the amateur is knocked out?”

“Sure thing, I can’t wait to make you my own little southern slut.”

“What – FUCK”

Carol grabbed Rogue’s hips from behind and thrusted her clit into Rogue’s making the weakened southern woman lose her breath. 

“Sorry Rogue, but I’m taking you both for myself.” Carol said with a hard slap to Rogue’s ass, making it jiggle and form to her hand instead of Thor’s.

Carol started thrusting more, dragging her clit across Rogue’s pussy as the redhead squealed. Rogue’s ass shook with every one of Carol’s thrusts. Her tits swung wildly with sweat and cum flying off of them. Rogue bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans.

“Fuck, makin’ mah ass shake like Ah’m walking around in your old leotard. What was the point of that outfit anyways? Distract everyone with your bare ass?”

“Now you fucked up Rogue, have fun when I literally flatten your ass.”

Carol yanked Rogue’s hair, dragging her out of the bathroom as Thor reached for the shower head weakly trying to remove it from her. Rogue was smashed headfirst against the door frame as Carol brought Rogue to her feet. Carol went to a knee and punched Rogue’s cunt, going elbow deep.

“AAAAAHHH GIT OUTTA THERE CAROL”

“Fuck no, shouldn’t make fun of my outfit when all of yours still show your tits and camel toe you whore. Your outfits have practically been begging for this.” Carol said as she continued pumping her arm up and down, fisting Rogue roughly.

“Damn, can’t believe how tight you are even after Thor’s tongue fucking. I’ll admit I’m impressed by how much fucking you can take.”

Each thrust up knocked Rogue into the top of the doorframe. Carol’s arm sloshed around inside her pussy, wrecking her walls as she fucked Rogue with reckless abandon. Carol shoved Rogue out of the frame with her arm still inside, making Rogue’s juices splash on the floor as she was jerked around. Carol thrust her arm up one last time, lifting Rogue onto her shoulders in a fireman’s carry with fisting involved. Rogue came partway through the lift, soaking Carol’s shoulder and arm.

“FFFUUUuuuuucckkk yyyoouuu Danversss. Gonna take you down like Ah did Thor then git mah revenge on Power Granny."

“I doubt it bitch, you can hardly take the pounding I’m giving you down south. Forget about someone at She-Hulk’s strength level.” 

Carol continued pumping her arm, bench pressing Rogue occasionally.

“Daaaammmitt Carol, put me down!”

“With pleasure.” Carol said licking her lips.

She walked over to Thor’s nightstand with Rogue still over her shoulders. Carol placed Rogue down with her back to Mjolnir. Rogue panted as she caught a break from Carol’s rough fisting. She suddenly felt Mjolnir’s handle between her ass cheeks as Carol pushed her back against it.

“How’s that feel on your ass? I see it managed to part those cheeks some.”

“MMmmmm, not bad. Ah think you’d like it in your pussy a lot more though, sugah.”

Both women grabbed each other’s hands trying to gain control of the situation. Their muscles tensed as each tried to overpower the other. Both women started to glisten with sweat as neither gained any ground. They both mashed their breasts together, causing each woman’s impressive rack to pancake against the others’. After several minutes, both women had still gained an advantage, growing hornier as their tits ground against each other.

“Give up bitch, I see you struggling.” Carol said.

“As if you cheap cunt, Ah just fought Thor and you still can’t overpower little ole me.”

“I guess we should switch things up then” Carol said chuckling a bit. 

She quickly thrust her lips into Rogue’s, wrestling her tongue as they continued their test of strength. Carol could feel Rogue starting to push her back and realized her powers were being absorbed. Carol shifted their position, putting one of Carol’s thighs directly against Rogue’s womanhood. She started rubbing, distracting Rogue from absorbing anymore of her strength. Carol’s pushed Rogue’s deeper into her own mouth, making Rogue gag. Just when Carol was getting ready to slip her tongue down Rogue’s throat, her tongue was forced back into her own mouth. Both women swapped control in each other’s mouths as they swapped spit, feeling each other’s arousal build up with desperation. Both women released their grip on each other’s hands to grope the other’s curves. Carol grabbed onto Rogue’s ass with one hand, pushing her harder against Carol’s thigh. With the other hand, she grabbed Rogue’s hair to make the kiss more intense as she mixed pain with pleasure. Rogue got two handfuls of Carol’s tits and started massaging them for Carol’s milk. Neither woman slowed down as their struggles for dominance kept them on neutral terms. Rogue started sliding against Carol’s thigh with more ease as her juices ran down, giving Carol an easier time running. Carol’s tits started to dribble droplets of milk between Rogue’s fingers. Both women sped up their attacks, pressed to gain an advantage over their sexual equal. Rogue squeezed Carol’s tits with all her strength as Carol slammed her thigh into Rogue’s pussy. Both women grunted into the other’s mouth as their tongues continued battling while they came. Carol’s milk coated Rogue’s hands and covered her own breasts as Rogue rubbed it in, continuing the initial milking. Carol started slamming her thigh into Rogue’s pussy accompanied by a loud splashing noise as Rogue’s cum flew all around. Despite the rough treatment each received, neither gave into their desires hoping to settle their long-lasting rivalry. Rogue started to pull and twist Carol’s nipples as she milked the blonde further. Both women breathed heavily into each other as their tongues swirled around each other’s attempting to fore their way into their rival’s throat. Carol’s tongue was wrapped up by Rogue’s as her nipples were stretched out a few inches. Carol returned the favor by slipping two fingers into Rogue’s asshole. Carol quickly freed her tongue with the distraction and sucked on Rogue’s tongue, taking more of her spit. Rogue pulled her tongue out, catching her breath.

“What’s wrong, you ready to admit I out kissed you?”

“Hell no, sugah. Ah thought Ah’d give you a break.” Rogue said as she stopped herself from crying out, cumming again.

“Bullshit.” Carol said as she dove back in.

Rogue’s tongue was batted out of the way by Carol’s as the blonde shoved her tongue into the southern beauty’s throat. Rogue’s scream was muffled as she gagged on Carol’s tongue. She let go of Carol’s tits, reaching for her throat instead. Carol was caught off guard by Rogue’s choking as she retracted her tongue.

“So you want it even rougher? Can’t wait to leave your pussy too bruised to use for at least a couple weeks.” Carol said weakly.

“Ah doubt it sugah.” Rogue said as she applied more pressure.

Carol’s face turned red as Rogue began to bruise her neck. She let go of Rogue’s hair, reaching to get one of Rogue’s arms off her throat to no avail. Carol slipped another finger into Rogue’s ass, loosening the choke. Carol smiled as she swatted Rogue’s arms off her neck and headbutted her. Rogue staggered backwards, bumping into Mjolnir’s handle again. Carol lifted Rogue up by her ass, slamming her down on the handle.

“FFUUUUCKCKKIIINNNN BITCH” Rogue screamed as her asshole was impaled by the handle.

Carol laughed as she moved Rogue on it. Rogue’s tits bounced with each thrust up and down, making sweat fly off. Carol bit down on one of Rogue’s tits, keeping Rogue off balance as only one tit bounced while she was forced to ride the handle. Rogue grabbed Carol’s hair and shoved her face deeper into her tit. Carol’s air was cut off as Rogue’s tit smothered her nose and mouth. Rogue was jerked side to side on Mjolnir’s unmoving handle by Carol, bruising her asshole.

“Ah! You fucking cunt! Gonna rip those fake tits offa you!”

Carol bit down harder on her tit, bruising it and leaving tooth marks around her nipple. Rogue ripped Carol off her tit with great effort. Carol released the tit after stretching it out several inches with a loud pop.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like my teasing those stretchy nipples?”

“Ah prefer being the one working your udders like the cow you are honestly.”

“Well that’s too bad honey, I’ll be the only one around here doing any milking.”

Carol lifted a leg up and brought her clit up to Rogue’s, grabbing both hands as well. She raised herself up a few inches more and dropped her clit over Rogue’s. She clenched her pussy lips, squeezing down on Rogue’s. Carol started thrusting slowly, looking directly into Rogue’s eyes as the redhead realized her position.

“You really think this’ll work on me?”

“Maybe not for awhile but I doubt you’re going anywhere.” Carol smirked as she pressed against Rogue’s arms, keeping her still.

Carol slid against Rogue, stroking her clit. She licked her lips as she felt Rogue’s clit pulse against hers. Rogue’s juices flowed against her pussy as Carol increased her force. Each thrust was slow but powerful against Rogue’s abused pussy. Rogue struggled to contain herself as her busty rival cruelly pinched her clit and more juices flowed.

“Fffuuuckk” Rogue said as she shut her eyes and bit her lip.

“Come on Rogue, just cum for me. You know you want your cunt milked by me. I can feel you aching for me to fuck you like no one else can.”  
“Aaahhhh… ffffffuuuccckkiinnngg SSSSSHHHHIIIIITTTTTT”

Rogue gushed onto Carol’s legs and pussy, screaming until she ran out of breath. She panted as Carol gloated.

“See? Wasn’t that nice? Not so bad being dominated by your superior now is it sweetie?”

“Ah suppose not when it buys me some time, you cheating bitch.”

“How does this buy you- OH SHIT”

Thor lifted Carol up high, leveling Carol’s pussy with Rogue’s mouth. Both women dove into Carol’s holes as they ate out the blonde bombshell. Thor’s thick tongue stretched Carol’s asshole as she squeezed her ass, leaving marks on it. Rogue flicked her tongue at Carol’s clit, teasing her for recent cunt milking. Rogue slowly inserted her whole tongue, swirling it around to get Carol’s juices stirring. Thor and Rogue felt each other’s tongue through Carol’s walls as they had their way with her holes. Carol moaned at the two women’s tongues meeting as they attempted to continue their kissing duel through her. Rogue pushed against Thor’s tongue, pushing it out of Carol’s asshole. Thor thrust her head back in, knocking Rogue’s tongue around Carol’s pussy walls. The exchange of control between both beautiful women drove Carol over the edge as she came in their faces. Both women jumped back into the tongue battle as Carol grabbed a handful of each woman’s hair preparing for the ride. Thor took her tongue out of Carol’s ass and forced her way into her cunt, shoving Rogue’s tongue to the side. Both women flicked their tongue at the other’s as they attempted to collect more of Carol’s juices. Rogue twisted her tongue around Thor’s, stroking it as the new sensation in Carol’s pussy caused her to cum again. Thor freed her tongue and used one hand to pull Rogue’s head closer to her own. She shoved the southern woman’s nose into Carol’s pussy as she pushed her own in, taking in Carol’s intoxicating scent straight from the source. Both women took their face out of Carol’s cunt, staring at each other’s cum-coated faces. Carol was thrown into the wall by Thor, dazing her as she fell onto Thor’s bed. Thor lifted Rogue off Mjolnir and grabbed it. Thor pushed Carol onto her back and put Mjolnir on top of her hands to keep her still.

“Now then Carol, you want to stop trying to break my new toy?”

“Wha-? OH FUCK, YOU CHEATING BITCH!”

“That’s rich comin’ from you sugah. You were plannin’ on takin’ us both in our weakened state.”

Carol tried to free her arms, straining against Mjolnir to shift between it and the bed.

“Want to finish our fight now Rogue?”

“Ah’m pretty sure it was already finished.”

“Yeah, that’s why I just saved you from being impaled on Mjolnir anymore.”

“Fair enough, what’d you have in mind?”

“I think we make Carol regret her actions and trib her until her cunt is milked dry. Whoever beats the other woman afterword claims Carol as their prize.”

“Hey! I’m not some piece of meat for you both to use however you want!”

“Yes, you absolutely are. You shouldn’t be joining in a sexfight if you can’t handle the punishment bitch” Thor said as she pinched and pulled Carol’s tit.

Thor pushed Carol’s legs down and climbed on top of her further thigh. She spun around facing Rogue and curled her finger, beckoning her to join. Rogue climber onto Carol’s other thigh. Carol’s thighs rubbed against both women’s pussies as she struggled to get away from them. Both women moaned as they positioned themselves, grabbing a handful of each other’s tits.

“You think you can take anothah round with me sugah? You couldn’t even handle the shower at the end.”

“And you could hardly contest Carol with my hammer up your ass. I’m stronger than you anyways bitch, I won’t be holding back anymore.”

“Bring it on then sugah, first one to tap out’s got the weaker tongue.”

“You’re on you cocky bitch, nobody’s beaten my tongue. Not Titania, not Quasar, not even She-Hulk.”

Both women smashed their mouths together as tongues collided. Tongues wrestled for control, swirling around as each swapped spit in their attempts to gain control. Each moment their mouths moved apart, spit spilled out onto Carol’s pussy. Carol gave up on struggling, choosing to watch her buxom opponents battle. Neither woman grabbed at each other’s body as they tried to control themselves. Both chose to put their hand on each other’s back and back of their neck. Their hands roamed over each other’s muscular back, pushing themselves closer together as their tongues continued slipping around with wet noises. Carol’s thighs were slick with both women’s juices. Thor felt Rogue’s tongue weakening and pushed it into her own mouth. Thor went to pin it down when Rogue started sucking on it. Thor was trapped by Rogue’s suction as she struggled to breathe. Rogue slurped up as much of Thor’s spit as she could, containing the goddess’ tongue. After a few minutes, Thor leaned back with her mouth wide open and her tongue still hanging in Rogue’s mouth. Her eyes were closed tight as her face turned a bright red. Moments later, Carol felt Thor’s juices flowing towards her pussy. Thor gripped Rogue’s back as she breathed heavily. Rogue simply smiled as she continued attacking Thor’s tongue. Thor quickly slapped Rogue’s ass several times as she was released and fell back.  
“Fuck, how the hell did you make me cum just from making out?”

“Ah’d love to show you mah secret sometime after you accept being mah bitch.”

“As if, I’m sure you cheated somehow. Ready to mash Carol’s clit with ours now or are you too busy stroking your ego with your tongue?”

Rogue laughed and rode up Carol’s thigh to her clit. Thor met her there as their clit mashed together, sandwiching Carol’s as she moaned loudly. Rogue and Thor grabbed each other’s ass and thrust, crushing Carol’s clit as the other two tried to take it for their own. After several thrusts, Thor came away with Carol’s clit pinned under hers. Both continued thrusting as their pussies sloshed together, leaking juices all over Carol’s lower body. Each thrust was soon met with juices splashing everywhere as Rogue and Thor’s pussies came together with a wet slap. Rogue bit her lip as Thor’s clit continuously bashed into hers, knocking it down as the goddess took control. 

“OHHHH FUCK GET OFF OF MEEEEE” Carol screamed as she came. “C-caaan’t… stop cumming, FUCK!”

Carol’s juices shot into Thor’s pussy as her clit was played with. Thor’s pussy soon leaked Carol’s juices out as it couldn’t contain the orgasm. Thor used the juices to build up more speed as she continued to smash Rogue’s clit. Rogue grabbed onto Thor’s tits and started milking them. 

“Not this time bitch!” Thor said as she grabbed Rogue’s wrists.

Thor brought Rogue’s ass closer to their meeting point, keeping it there to prevent Rogue’s escape. Rogue started thrusting harder against Thor, who caught Rogue’s clit between Carol’s and her’s. Rogue screamed as Thor thrusted upwards to fuck both women at once. After a few pumps, Thor had both women writhing under the power of her pussy. Rogue and Carol both screamed as they came, their juices spraying all over each other as Thor continued her assault.

“Anyone want to speed this up and give up now?” Thor asked as she slowed her thrusting down and jerked her body for extra power.

“Oh fuck, yes just get off of me. I don’t think I can take anymore. My pussy’s going to be sore for so long.” Carol whined.

“Fuck that, Ah can keep goin’ all day.”

“Glad to hear bitch, I wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.” Thor smirked.

“WAIT PLEASE DON’T- FFFUUUUCCKKK”

Rogue and Thor began thrusting again as Rogue freed her clit from Thor’s pussy. Both women crushed Carol’s clit again as she came, passing out from the combined pressure of both women. Carol’s mouth hung open as her tits rocked side to side from the force of Thor and Rogue meeting in the middle with more energy. Each woman began coming in with more power and faster with each thrust, putting everything they had into their attempts to dominate the other woman.

“Come on Rogue… FUCK… you know you can’t.. shit, take this for long.”

“Ah can last longer than you though…. Fuuuck, so more than a few minutes.”

“Is that so you fucking bitch? Want to test that out?” Thor said as she yanked Rogue’s hair.

Thor tossed Rogue on top of Carol, mashing their tits together as Thor moved behind her and held her down. She gently rubbed her clit against Rogue’s pussy.

“Shit! You’re makin’ a big mistake Thor. I’m gonna pound you until your body is totally flat.”

“I doubt it, I’m built Asgardian tough.” Thor said as she thrust quickly, grabbing Rogue’s hips.

Thor’s erect clit slapped into Rogue’s cunt, shaking her pussy lips. Rogue’s ass jiggled hard and bounced back at Thor’s clit, shaking the goddess’ clit roughly.  
“Fuck!” Thor shouted as she paused.

“What’s wrong, can’t handle some good ole southern booty?” Rogue teased as she wiggled against Thor’s pussy.

Thor tightened her grip on Rogue’s hips as she held on for stability. Rogue leaned forward and stroked her tongue against the unconscious Captain Marvel’s face before bumping back. Thor moaned as her clit was bashed and stroked against by Rogue’s thick ass cheeks. As Rogue’s thrusts sped up, Thor loosened her grip more as she attempted to keep from cumming. Thor bit her lip as Rogue’s ass continued to quake against her rock-hard clit. Thor moved a hand to readjust her clit. She rocked her hips upwards, stroking Rogue’s pussy as the southerner brushed against it. Rogue paused from Thor’s teasing, allowing Thor to grab a handful of each cheek. Thor separated them as she smashed back into Rogue’s cunt, preventing anymore ass reversals. Rogue moaned as her attack was reversed and Thor pulverized her pussy. Rogue’s lips began to shake as Thor built up another orgasm in her. Rogue could feel her core heating up as a massive orgasm was coming her way. Rogue turned a bright red as she held back from cumming. Rogue panted as Thor increased her force driving into Rogue, whose legs began to give up on her. Rogue was face to face with Carol as their tits constantly rubbed against each other, driving Rogue even hornier as she tried to hold back on Thor’s advances. Thor tightened her grip on each cheek, pushing Rogue over the edge as Thor slammed into her cunt over and over, splashing her juices all over the goddess.

“I’m surprised you lasted so long Rogue, I’m impressed. We’re not done here though.”

Thor released Rogue’s ass and pinched her clit. Rogue moaned as she could hardly move. Thor rubbed her fingers up and down, stroking her clit like a dick. Her moans grew louder as Thor inserted her middle finger into the mix and swirled it around. Thor continued swirling it as Rogue’s toes began to curl. Thor noticed and sped up her stroking as she removed her finger. Thor laughed as she tortured Rogue, waiting for her to cum. When Rogue’s legs twitched, Thor pointed her clit up towards her mouth as she stroked faster, making Rogue cum. Thor opened her mouth as Rogue squirted into her mouth and over her tits.

“Mmmmm that was delicious Rogue. Think you’ve got anymore in you?” Thor said licking her lips and rubbing the juices into her tits.

Thor shook Rogue’s ass cheeks as Rogue weakly moaned.

“Guess I win after all, what a shocker.” Thor said sarcastically. “Time for me to claim my prizes.” Thor laughed as she slapped her cunt onto Rogue’s ass with a satisfying jiggle.

Rogue rolled over, knocking them both off the bed with Thor on her back.

“You fucking bitch, playing Poss- SHIT!”

Rogue slammed her ass on Thor’s pussy and slid along it. She clenched her ass on Thor’s clit and began to shake her ass, milking Thor’s pussy. Rogue laughed as Thor slapped her ass and left red marks. Thor screamed as Rogue’s ass dominated her pussy. She held her hand for Mjolnir, summoning it to her. Thor threw it at the back of Rogue’s head, knocking her off. The goddess took a moment to catch her breath before swinging again at Rogue, knocking her against the wall. Rogue was lifted up and had her back slammed against the wall. Thor spread her legs and smashed their cunts together.

“FUUUUCKK”

“You will submit whore” Thor said as she slammed into Rogue, slightly indenting the wall.

“NOOOOO WAY SUGAH” Rogue said as the thrusting continued.

Thor continued slamming as she grew wetter. The sounds of wet slapping were made upon each meeting of their pussies. After several slams, Thor noticed Rogue’s moans were getting softer. Suddenly, Rogue’s muscles grew as Thor realized her power had been absorbed. Rogue’s body remained the same except for her muscles growing much more toned as she took in Thor’s power. Thor released Rogue, swinging at her pussy to gain an advantage over the now much stronger Rogue. Rogue spun to the side, avoiding the hit. She lifted Thor up and pushed her fist into Thor. Rogue kept Thor in a fireman’s carry as she took a few steps to the bed. She lifted a foot, jamming her toes into Carol’s pussy as she absorbed both women’s powers. Thor came was Rogue’s muscles grew again. This time, her tits and ass also grew slightly and were much bouncier than before, shaking with each movement she made.

“Now this is how you fight dirty, not with some stupid hammer.” Rogue said as she walked back to the wall.

“Fffuuck” Thor moaned as Rogue squeezed her arm, forcing her to drop Mjolnir.

Rogue put Thor down on the ground and spread her legs in a similar position as she had been in a short bit ago. Rogue pounded into Thor, lifting her legs up and holding them under the knee. Thor dug her hands into the wall, crying as Rogue fucked her senselessly against the wall. The wall indented further as Rogue smashed against the helpless goddess, spraying her juices everywhere. Rogue shifter her legs to be right next to her head as Rogue squeezed her ass roughly.

“How do you like it sugah? Ah’m already feeling your ass bruising.”

“Ahhhhhh…. fucking whore.”

“You still sure you can go all day sugah, give in now and Ah might show you mercy.”

“Fuck that… still beat you.”

“Ah like your spirit, hon.” Rogue said licking her lips.

She forced her tongue into Thor’s mouth, easily entering her throat. Rogue felt Thor’s ass heat up as she continued squeezing. Thor breathed into Rogue’s mouth as she quickly came again under the constant thrusting. Rogue slipped a finger into Thor’s asshole, jamming it in as Thor’s ass bruised further. Just as Thor was cumming again, Rogue released her legs and exited her mouth. Rogue grabbed onto her throat, bruising it with her new strength as Thor’s legs gave out on her. Rogue began to thrust even harder into Thor as her bruised ass bounced against the wall, being flattened bit by bit. Rogue felt an orgasm coming over her as she continued to dominate Thor. Thor held onto her as she struggled to stay conscious. Her ass continued to be flattened against the wall as her core burned up, unable to tell when her orgasms apart from each other. Rogue’s pussy ached for release as she smashed at full force, cracking the wall as she continued to crush Thor’s clit.

“OH GODS…. FUUUUUCCCCKKK…. SSSSSHHHHHIIIITT” Thor screamed as Rogue pulverized her pussy.

“Come on Thor, help me cum already you worthless bitch!” Rogue said as could feel herself about to cum.

Rogue pounded into Thor a few more times, busting through the wall as she came. Rogue fell on top of Thor spasming as her powerful orgasm washed over her.

“What the fuck guys?” Rogue and Thor heard from another woman’s voice.

Both of them turned their heads towards Jessica Drew, better known as Spiderwoman, on the edge of her bed as Natasha Romanoff continued to eat her out. Jessica was gripping her bedsheets as she bit her lip. Natasha turned her head some without stopping to peek at both women. She simply winked at Rogue and turned her attention to Jessica as she made sure to make Spiderwoman scream with pleasure. 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, Ah was just finishing puttin’ Thor in her place.”

“That doesn’t mean yooouuu can just break my wall.” Jessica said as Natasha flicked her tongue.

“Ah’ll be done soon, don’t worry. I can fix that after.” Rogue said as she began thrusting into Thor again.

“AW FUCK, a little help here?” Thor said looking at Jessica and Natasha pleadingly.

Natasha got up and wiped some of Jessica’s juices from the corner of her mouth with her thumb, looking forward to having the goddess owe her a favor.

“I wouldn’t get involved Nat.” Jessica said from the bed.

“It’ll be fine, Rogue will be out like a light soon enough.” Romanoff said smirking.

She plunged her hand into Rogue’s pussy, twisting it around. Rogue stop moving as Romanoff probed her pussy, loving the soft touch of Natasha feeling every inch of her pussy. After a few more seconds, Natasha locked onto Rogue’s g-spot based on her whimpering. She opened her hand and spread her finger out causing Rogue to scream more as her juices spilled out. Natasha giggled as she toyed with Rogue, grabbing her insides and squeezing her walls.

“All that power, but no real skill behind it. We can work on that later.” Natasha said as she punched into Rogue’s g-spot suddenly.

Rogue gushed and spasmed, closing her walls as Natasha was pulling her arm out and crushing her hand.

“BOZHE MOI! Shit, I think my hand is broken!”

“Oh my god! I’m getting you to the infirmary right now.” Jessica said as she grabbed Natasha’s good shoulder and rubbed it. “You better be gone by the time I get back, cause I’m going to hunt your ass down and make you pay for hurting my friend.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can Ah finish crushing Thor and be done with this then?”

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked away with Natasha to get some help. Rogue squeezed Thor’s breasts roughly, making them squirt out milk instantly. Thor screamed out as Rogue milked her breasts more, bruising them all over. She switched to sucking on them, leaving hickeys all over her tits. Thor tried to pry Rogue off, failing and getting and becoming more exhausted.

“What’s wrong Thor? Feelin’ a bit weak there? Ah thought you said you could go all day, but then you had to beg for help against little ole me.”

Rogue sat up and grabbed Thor’s leg as she moaned. Rogue began tribbing her, grinding into Thor’s bruised cunt as Thor shouted out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her juices began to flow as Rogue’s grinding was soon accompanied by a loud, wet sloshing sound from her cum. Rogue sped up her grinding as her ass began to shake over Thor’s clit occasionally.

“OH GODS JUST STOP! I GIVE, I GIVE!” Thor screamed out as began crying.

“There we go sugah, that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“No, just please get off of me.”

“Not yet, wanna make sure you learned your lesson. Who’s the better woman?” Rogue asked as she jerked into Thor’s pussy roughly.

“AHHHH YOU ARE!”

“Ah am what?” She said with another harsh jerk.

“YOU’RE THE BETTER WOMAN! I DON’T KNOW HOW I THOUGHT I COULD WIN!” Thor said as tears streamed down her face

“And who’s got the better set of tits?”

“You do! You mashed mine like a pair of grapes, they never stood a chance!”

“Damn right, bitch.” Rogue said as she licked the tears off Thor’s face. “Ah’ll be expectin’ you to answer whenever Ah call you. Ah’m gonna be your numbah one priority, got it?” Rogue asked as she jerked again, tightening her grip on Thor’s leg.

“Gods, yes! If you want me I’ll be there. I’ll ready to be your fucktoy and let you prove again and again that I was stupid to ever challenge you!” Thor pleaded.

“That’s what Ah like to hear blondie. By the way, when you wake up Ah want you to fix that hole in the wall.”

“Wake up? But I thought we were done.”

“Not quite” Rogue said with an evil smile as she ground int Thor’s pussy.

“FUCK NO PLEASE! I SAID YOU WIN ALREADY!”

“You’re still conscious though, Ah wouldn’t be satisfied with sloppy work like that.”

Rogue sped up her tribbing, crushing Thor’s pussy again as the goddess screamed out already cumming again. Thor began to cry again as Rogue bounced on her pussy. Rogue’s ass slammed into it and clenched on her clit with each bounce, milking it as her juices slowly covered Rogue’s massive ass. Rogue laughed as she looked at Thor’s eyes rolling to the back of her head. Rogue slowly got up, appreciating her work as she stared at the soaked goddess left totally defeated. She began to finger herself, reaching a climax quickly as she splashed Thor’s face with her dripping pussy. Thor remained unresponsive as Rogue’s juices dripped down.

“Now that’s a good days work.”

Rogue walked through the hole, looking at Carol on the soaked bed. She went to the bathroom to grab her clothes, noticing the video Carol came with on the sink.

“Might as well watch this to prove Ah was right the whole time anyways.”

She walked back out and put the disc into her nearby laptop. Rogue sat on top of Carol’s tits as she started the video. She fingered herself the whole time as she relived her sexual encounter, sandwiched between Thor and Power Granny along with many, many other positions throughout their time together. Rogue kept cumming onto Carol’s face and tits as the video kept getting hotter.

‘Oh fuck, this is it.’ Rogue thought as she watched Power Granny fist both women. Rogue watched as she quickly passed out while Thor continued screaming for several minutes. ‘Fuck, guess Ah was wrong. Ah’d say the score was evened out today then.’

Rogue heard Jessica’s door shut again as she looked through the hole. Jessica’s face turned a bright red as she stomped towards Rogue. She was ripped off Carol and put on all fours as Jessica walked to get behind her. Rogue swung at Jessica, hitting her gut as Jessica reeled back a bit. Rogue’s eyes went wide as she realized the strength she absorbed from Carol and Thor wore off. Before she could say anything, Jessica shoved her hand up Rogue’s pussy and blasted it. Rogue came hard instantly, popping Jessica’s hand out of her pussy as she sprayed the hand. Rogue fell over face first, passed out after her long ordeal.

‘I warned that bitch’ Jessica thought as she licked her finger clean. ‘I can see why Thor fought to keep that pussy for herself now, poor girl.’


	5. Thor vs Loki: Timeless Rivalry

Thor entered her room to find Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, sitting on her bed. Her bottom half was covered with Thor’s blanket. Her bouncing breasts matched Thor’s with her nipples fully erect.

“Glad you’re here, I’ve been waiting to get pounded by you Thor.”

“Wasn’t expecting this but I’m not complaining after the bruises Rogue gave me awhile ago.”

Thor walked over, pulling her pants down partway to expose her pussy. She noticed the wet spot on the blanket by Wanda and ripped the blanket off to reveal a massive cock that was at least 9 inches long, and was thick and dripping precum.

“Woah! Wasn’t expecting that!” Thor said backing up suddenly. 

“What, you don’t like it?” 

“I do, just wasn’t expecting a dick is all.” Thor said eyeing Wanda’s member. 

“Well since you’re still interested, let’s go somewhere more private” Wanda said as her hands glowed red.

Rogue walked into the room. 

“Hey Thor, Ah know you’re not ignor - where’d you go?” Rogue said looking around Thor’s room. 

“Does it really matter where she went?” Spiderwoman said as she pumped a bunch of pheromones up Rogue’s nose.  
Her pants instantly had a wet spot as she spun around, squeezing Jessica’s ass as they made out. Both women quickly forgot about Thor.

———————————

Both women appeared in a stone basement with several sex toys laid on tables.

“Ooooh, looks like we’re going to have lots of fun.” Thor said as she bent over to Wanda. 

Thor grabbed her dick and licked the head, tasting the precum. 

“Oh gods that’s delicious.”

“Plenty more where that came from.” Wanda said as she shoved her cock into Thor’s mouth. 

Thor started to gag as Wanda forced her full length into her mouth. She grabbed onto Wanda’s ass, squeezing hard as she adjusted to the length. Wanda’s ass was thicker and bouncier than Thor’s, giving plenty for the goddess to grab at. Wanda grabbed onto Thor’s hair and began thrusting into the goddess’ mouth at a slow pace. Thor’s tongue began to swirl around and hitting Wanda’s shaft eliciting some moans from her.

“Oh fuck, that’s good. You like my cock being down your throat?”

Thor squeezed her ass tighter and brought Wanda towards her with more force as the goddess of thunder started to suck.

“Mmmmmm I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Wanda started thrusting her hips faster as Thor pushed her along. Her tongue stroked across Wanda’s head as she screamed and thrust even harder, loving the feeling of her balls slapping against the goddess’ face. 

“Oh shit yeah that felt good. Don’t stop don’tstopdon’t NNNNNaaahhh”

Wanda started panting as the goddess’ mouth pushed her to the edge of an orgasm. With one last push, Wanda shot her load into Thor’s mouth. The thick stream hit the back of Thor’s throat making her choke a bit and back away. Wanda continued cumming as Thor backed up, launching her sperm onto the goddess’ face as she fell down with the lack of support. Thor recovered, swallowing Wanda’s cum and licking her lips. Wanda laid on the ground with her stomach covered in her semen.

“Gods that was delicious. I see you’re ready for another round.” Thor said crawling over and fondling Wanda’s balls as she lay on the ground still erect.

“Yeah, just give me a second to catch my breath.”

“Hel no, not with a cock like that already standing up for me” 

Thor licked the shaft as she stroked it, making Wanda moan. Wanda grabbed Thor’s hair and pushed her face into her cock more. Wanda’s head was now pressed against Thor’s cheek as the goddess continued stroking. Thor bit down lightly on the shaft, eliciting more groans from Wanda. 

“Fuck,.... need to be in you” Wanda begged, breathing heavily. 

“With pleasure” Thor said grinning. 

Thor got up, squaring over Wanda’s lap. She grabbed the dick, lining it up with her pussy and dropped down on it. 

“Ow! That really hurt Thor! Can we take a break?” Wanda shouted.

“That’s nice, need you to cum in me though” Thor said as she got up to slam back down on Wanda’s cock and balls. 

She slammed down again, making Wanda cum immediately. As her cum shot into Thor’s pussy, Wanda screamed in pleasure and pain with tears streaming down her face. Wanda hardly had time to register she was in Thor, let alone how tight she was with Thor already off her cock again. Thor’s standing back up milked her cock more, making Wanda’s orgasm last that much longer as cum shot straight up and onto her stomach. Thor looked at the cock with hungry eyes again, starting to reposition herself.

“Please don’t Thor” Wanda pleaded. 

“You can’t stop me from getting my way, just take the pounding.” 

“If you won’t give me a break than I’ll make one.” Wanda said while waving her hands.

Thor was suddenly bound by mystical chains that kept her legs and arms still. They moved Thor straight up on her legs but bent over at her waist. She struggled against the unmoving chains, building up a sweat as she used all her strength to no avail. 

“Shit, Wanda can you get these off of me? I thought we were fucking?”

“More like experimenting with my new member. It works great by the way. Now then....” Wanda transformed to reveal Loki’s female form. Thor’s eyes shot wide open with fear, realizing her situation. Loki’s outfit was still the same, showing off the side of her ample breasts. Her outfit’s deep cut down the middle was extended to her cock, letting it hang out while remaining clothed otherwise. “...how would you like me to violate you first, dearest ‘sister’?” Loki said getting up.

“Oh gods, if you even think about touching me I will rip your head off once I’m free.”

“Well you won’t be getting free, it might take a while but I will make you into my sex slave.” Loki said with an evil grin on her face as she held Thor’s chin to lock eyes. “Imagine if you weren’t so easy to tempt with list like the real Thor - wherever he is. Maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation then. At least Asgard has no care for you so I can take my time with you.”

“So help me, I’ll fucki-mmmph!”  
Loki rammed a dildo from a nearby table into Thor’s mouth, causing her to choke and gag on it. 

“Thought that would shut you up.” 

Loki walked around Thor, dragging her nails along the goddess’ body and leaving scratch marks from her right shoulder to her hips. As she went behind Thor, she slapped both hips as the goddess gave a muffled yell. 

“So which hole would you like me to own first? Your ass or cunt?”   
Loki cupped her ear mockingly as the goddess screamed into the dildo, turning her face and neck red. 

“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t catch that but I’ll just guess you said ‘take them both at once Mistress Loki, dominate me like the wench I truly am’” Loki laughed. Her hands glowed a bright green over her cock, producing a second shaft above the first. “This should do well. Are you ready whore?” 

Thor’s muscles began tensing as she tried to break free of her bonds again. Loki laughed hysterically as she took a dick in each hand and lined up each head with the right hole. She grabbed Thor’s hips tight, building up the goddess’ tension as she could feel Loki’s head about to ram her. Loki moved in slowly, feeling both holes tighten around her cocks as she inched in. The sensation was overwhelming for the goddess of lies and she came after burying her dicks halfway.

“Gguuuhh, my goodness you’re a tight one Thor, guess I better fix that.” 

Once more a flash of light was seen as Loki made both cocks thicker. The sudden expansion in Thor’s holes made the goddess of thunder cum as she lost control. She’d never felt anything quite as intense as a double penetration that expanded in her. Her juices dripped out, making Loki’s lower dick slicker as Thor was unable to resist the cocks. 

“I guess you’re still in the lead after that, can’t let that stand for long.” 

Loki pushed hard against Thor, ramming both cocks into her. Thor’s walls tightened around both cocks as Loki grew used to entering fully with both dicks. She grabbed a handful of Thor’s hair and started thrusting slowly. Loki changed her pace constantly while pounding Thor’s holes as she tried to keep Thor excited while not making herself cum. As she slammed her cocks in Thor’s holes, Loki started to feel Thor’s walls closing on her. She leaned over to grab one of Thor’s tits to drive her over the edge as Loki sped up her pace. After just a few more pumps, Loki’s cocks were covered in Thor’s cum as she squirted wildly, screaming hard enough to get the dildo out of her mouth.

“F-fuck you L-Loki, I’ll rip those cocks off and shove them down your own throat you - ah!” 

Loki interrupted Thor with a harsh slap to her ass that left a nice red mark. 

“You are not to talk unless spoken directly to, do I make myself clear?” Loki asked sternly. 

“I’ll talk when I damn fee- mmmpphh” 

Thor was stopped by the dildo magically being reinserted. 

“That’s better, just nod your head three times when you’re ready to submit to my will. Now let’s keep the fun going.” 

Loki started pumping into Thor again, making sure her balls slapped Thor’s clit as she went full length into each hole. Loki smiled hearing Thor’s covered moans. She grabbed onto Thor’s hips and started thrusting wildly, loving the feeling of Thor’s cum letting her cocks slide easily throughout her body even when Thor’s walls tightened trying to force Loki to cum. Loki resisted the temptation realizing that Thor was close to yet another orgasm. She pulled out quickly to a loud pop followed by light whimpering. 

“Oh, were you enjoying that dear?”

Thor nodded her head.

“See? It’s not so hard to have some fun with your darling “sister” now is it?”

Loki walked around to see Thor’s deep red face. Tears were rolling down her face as she stared at the twin cocks entering her vision.

“Tears of pleasure hmm? Let me hear you beg for it wench of thunder.”

Loki took the dildo out of Thor’s mouth. Thor took a deep breath and gritted her teeth.

“Please put both your cocks in my pussy, I need to cum.”

“Please what? Miss...” 

“Please undo these chains so I can bite your cocks you hot piece of shit.” 

Thor looked surprised after saying that last part. 

“Splendid, the spell is working. After you swallowed my cum, it was too late for you to resist. Every time I make you cum or cum in you, you’re driven hornier and more desperate to get off no matter how much you wish to fight it. The best part is it only lasts for so long so I get to keep on breaking you over and over again while you’re forced to remember in a calmer mind what’s occurred.” 

Thor started to panic and strain against the chains again.   
“YOU CAN’T DO THIS YOU FUCKING PSY-“ 

“Just shut up, I’m amazed you’ve been able to fight off the spell for this long.” Loki said as she shoved both cocks into Thor’s mouth. 

Thor tried to bite down, but the cocks were too thick for her to get enough power in her jaw. She started to choke as both members battled their way down her throat. Thor’s gagging encouraged Loki to thrust faster, causing Thor’s throat to tighten quickly. She wiggles her tongue around, licking both shafts as she struggled to breath. Loki started to moan as the goddess of thunder continued licking while her throat took both dicks. Thor started to bob her head, stroking Loki’s cocks as the spell started to catch up with her. 

“Oh gods, it’s about time the spell took effect on you wench.” Loki said panting. 

“Be a good girl and finish the work for me will you?”   
Loki grabbed onto Thor’s hair and shoved her face into her balls. Thor shook her head back and forth over the cocks. As her head backed up, she licked Loki’s heads making sure to taste her precum. Even as she started to choke on Loki’s dicks all Thor did was try to please Loki as her spit rolled out of her mouth making Loki’s cocks move that much smoother with the extra help. After a few minutes, Loki screamed, cumming into Thor’s throat. Loki kept pumping loads into Thor’s throat as she was in bliss, dominating her oldest foe. After a minute of struggling, Thor’s head became motionless and Loki’s creampies started to drool out of Thor’s mouth, splashing onto the floor. 

“Oh, poor thing must have passed out.” Loki laughed.[/font][/font]

Loki slapped Thor’s face with her cocks, making Thor groan slightly. Thor lifted her head slightly and swallowed everything in her mouth. Her eyes looked glossy as she looked into Loki’s. 

“How was that Avenger, still wish to harm me?”

“Hel no Mistress Loki, but I might if you let me on your cocks without the chains latched to me.” 

“Well I can fix that.” Loki said tilting Thor’s head up and kissing her.  
Loki’s tongue slithered down Thor’s throat as she took control of Thor. She snapped her tongue out quickly and smiled as Thor’s eyes flowed green and her pussy started to drip. 

“I probably should’ve started by using the stronger version of Amora’s kiss but this seemed like too much fun to pass up.” 

“Aaahhh, Misstress Loki, please let me out of these chains, I want to prove my loyalty to you. I need you right now.” Thor begged. 

“Well I don’t want to disappoint my adoring fan.” Loki said as she snapped her fingers. 

Thor’s chains disappeared as she fell to the floor. Thor got up slowly as Loki pulled her by her hair to the nearest table. Thor was bent face down into the table, noticing that the toys were just illusions the whole time. Her tits rubbed roughly against the wood as Loki rammed both cocks into her pussy. 

“OH FUCK YES, DEMOLISH MY PUSSY MISTRESS.” 

Loki pulled Thor’s helmet off. She quickly spanked Thor with the wings, leaving a scratch mark on her ass. Loki grunted as Thor’s pussy walls tightened on her cocks from the surprise spanking. She slowed her pace trying to maintain control as Thor started backing her ass up. 

“Come on sis, fuck my pussy hard. You’re the only person who’s cock has pleased me.” Thor said slamming her ass back harder.

Thor knocked both women to the floor in her excitement. Loki landed on her back as Thor impaled herself on Loki’s cocks, making Loki cum. Thor ass rippled from the impact giving her extra pleasure as she came simultaneously. 

“OH FUCK YEAH CUM RIGHT IN ME. Ffffffuuucckkk.” Thor said as she ground against Loki’s balls. 

Loki had her mouth wide open to catch her breath after the drop. After having just cum, Thor was already starting to bounce on her cocks again, driving her insane with lust. Loki started thrusting her dicks up, lifting Thor with them. Thor gasped as Loki dropped down again, cumming from the impact again as Loki slammed into her g-spot. 

“HOLY SHIT... best fuck of my liiife.” Thor said. 

Loki laughed and pushed Thor off to her side, getting a disappointed whimper from Thor as both heads left her with a pop. Loki stood Thor up with her back against the wall. She lifted Thor’s legs straight up, pressing her body against Thor’s to keep her pinned on the wall. Thor pushed Loki’s clothes to the side to reveal Loki’s smaller set of tits. 

“Oh naughty girl aren’t you? Maybe later you can have some of your dear step-sister’s milk.” Loki said as she pressed her nipples into Thor’s. 

Thor’s feet were near her head and leaned against Loki’s shoulders as Loki thrust upwards. Her upper cock brushed against Thor’s clit, making her squeal. 

“Gods, you know how to work my body just right.”

“Quiet slave, if you want to cum again I don’t want to hear anything else from you.” 

Loki smirked and thrust again getting Thor to bite her lip trying to stay quiet. Thor started leaking juices as Loki continuously pounded her pussy, struggling to keep herself from begging for more. Loki’s tits thrust against Thor’s lifting her impressive set several inches before lowering them down as Loki reared to thrust again. Thor grabbed the back of Loki’s neck and sucked three fingers on her other hand to stay quiet. Loki came closer to bursting as both women stared into each other’s eyes. Loki grabbed onto Thor’s ass and started thrusting harder. She ripped Thor’s fingers away from her own mouth and jammed her tongue in. She felt Thor smile as Thor’s breath got heavier. After briefly wrestling her tongue, Loki used some magic and wrapped her tongue around Thor’s, continuing to stretch it down her throat. At the same time, Loki slipped two fingers from each hand into Thor’s asshole and thrusted into her pussy as hard as possible. Thor separated their lips and gave a muffled scream as her tongue was still caught up with Loki’s. She sprayed over Loki’s cocks as Loki continued smashing her cunt. Thor continued to cum constantly losing track of when one orgasm ended and a new one began as Loki sped up her pace. Loki slowed down after a few minutes and orgasms of her own gently setting Thor on her unsteady legs. 

“That was some good work dearest sister” Loki said pinching Thor’s cheek, “would you like to watch me undress?” 

Thor nodded her head. 

“Stay where you are and no touching yourself or you’ll be punished.”   
“Yes Mistress.” Thor said softly.

Loki started to slowly peel her sleeves off, showing Thor her slim but muscular arms. Thor started licking her lips at the sight of Loki being topless. She started panting and reached for her pussy. Loki gave her a stern look and Thor stopped an inch from her lips. She gave a pleading look to Loki who slapped her across her tits, leaving a red mark across both. 

“That was merely a warning, there won’t be any others. Do I make myself clear? 

Thor shook her head as Loki smiled at the sign of submission. Loki continued to slowly peel her outfit . She slowly turned her back to Thor and bent over. She stopped after teasing her ass out, letting some spill out of her outfit. Her cheeks flowed out, bouncing as her pants couldn’t contain her jiggly ass anymore. Loki turned over her shoulder to make sure Thor wasn’t touching herself. She saw Thor staring at her ass, twitching her arms not knowing what to do with them. Loki giggled and pulled her pants down to her ankles in a swift movement. As she took the outfit off, Loki revealed her deceivingly thick thighs. 

“Would you like to continue the fun now?” 

Thor quickly shook her head.

“I’m sure you do,...” Loki said walking away towards the stairs, combing her cocks into one much thicker member, measuring at least an inch thick. “I have a guest to help us with that. Don’t move a muscle.” 

Loki took a hand from above, guiding long toned legs in green stockings down the steps. The Enchantress’ stunning figure was revealed as she reached the bottom. Her boobs outclassed the other women, tearing a seam in her corset as the basketball-sized breasts tried to escape their confines. 

“Are you a fan of my work, Amora?” 

“After that humiliating display on this false Thor? Absolutely.” Enchantress said with an evil grin crossing her face. 

“Fabulous, now let’s have some fun my beautiful ally.” Loki said, kissing Amora on the cheek and slapping a tit from the bottom to free it from the corset as it jiggled.   
Amora lowered her stockings and skirt to reveal a similarly long, but thicker dick. It was as thick as a soda can. Thor’s mouth started watering. 

“Would you like to say something slave?” 

“Gods, this is going to be the greatest night in my life.” Thor said beaming with excitement as she stared at both women’s cocks approaching her. 

Both women laughed as they stroked their dicks. 

Loki went back to Thor’s head as Amora went to Thor’s ass, grabbing her hips. They quickly began thrusting with all their might, spit roasting the goddess of thunder who moaned from the new sensation. Amora’s cock stretched Thor’s pussy out as her cock slammed into Thor’s g-spot. Thor screamed into Loki’s dick, making the goddess of mischief bite her lip and grab onto Thor’s hair for support. Amora’s excitement made her thrust harder into Thor’s g-spot as her pussy milked her cock. In turn, Thor was smashed into Loki’s balls with unexpected force. Loki struggled to hold back an orgasm as Thor continued to lick her shaft throughout the hard fucking. Amora struggled to hold back an orgasm as Thor’s walls closing on her dick and milking it felt too good to stop. Amora exploded into Thor’s cunt as she thrust with one final push, cumming thick ropes in her and losing her grip of the goddess. Thor flew into Loki, making her cum as well, choking Thor on the copious amounts of fluid flowing into her mouth and down her throat. As Thor choked, Amora’s cock continued to shoot out cum onto Thor’s ass and back. Amora fell down, nearly passing out from her massive orgasm as her cock continued to twitch. Loki remained standing, holding Thor’s head as she struggled to breath with cum drooling out of her mouth.  
“You think she can take anymore Amora?”

“I don’t really care.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page” Loki said smirking.   
Loki lifted Thor’s head after the struggling stopped to see her eyes half shut. Amora stood back up and smashed back into Thor’s cunt. Thor stood up gargling the cum still in her mouth as she reached behind her and cupped Amora’s ass. Loki grabbed onto Thor’s ass, thrusting into her pussy as well. Thor’s pussy squeezed both cocks as they filled her cunt. Both cocks bumped together in her pussy, making all three women moan. Thor began to leak over both cocks, making it easier for both women to thrust into her. As they went in harder, Loki and Amora’s cocks slapped each other’s and bounced off to hit Thor’s walls. Their balls slapped into Thor. Loki’s rubbed against Thor’s clit while Amora’s hit her ass. All three women moaned as their lust grew intense for each other, their orgasms growing close. Loki grabbed onto Thor’s tits as her breathing grew heavy. Amora grabbed Thor’s hair and moved it to the side, kissing Thor’s neck from behind. Both women’s touch drove Thor to a strong orgasm, making her writhe between both goddesses as her cunt tightened around both cocks. Both women came as Thor squeezed their shafts with her pussy. All three’s juices flowed out and over their thighs and the floor as Thor’s body couldn’t contain the large amount of fluids entering her. Amora and Loki began pumping into her again as Thor began to pant heavily. She was soon screaming as she came again, driven to an intense lust by the double dose of enchanted cum. Loki and Amora began laughing as they continued sandwiching their mutual foe. Loki’s tits mashed against Thor’s as they bounced on each other. Thor’s ass bounced against Amora’s lap, wrapping her entire cock and balls with her body whenever Amora thrusted. Thor continued to bounce on the two members, cumming as the spell continued to drive her full of more lust. Thor just screamed, wagging her tongue for Loki to suck on as she lost the words. Loki latched on, cumming as Thor’s pussy clenched on both cocks again. Both women came into Thor as she attempted to bounce harder on the cocks. Thor impaled herself as she grabbed Amora’s ass, bringing her deeper into Thor’s cunt. Both women began to lose control of themselves, slamming into Thor with all their might. Slapping noises echoed throughout the room as every face turned red, putting all their effort into achieving another orgasm. Both cocks began to slam into each other as the bounced around in Thor’s pussy, filling her with new sensations. Thor screamed into Loki’s mouth as she shuddered, shaking both women’s cocks as she squeezed down, cumming again. Loki felt Thor’s tongue go limp after her shaking stopped. She pulled out and realized Thor passed out, dropping her with a loud slap as she popped off of Amora’s dick. 

“Poor girl couldn’t handle us I guess.” Loki said admiring their work as she came off her high. 

“It’s a pity, the real Thor wouldn’t be even close to tired. I can’t believe this pathetic harlot dares to sully the title.”   
“At least we know the spell works, perhaps we should claim some mortals as our next sex slaves.” Loki said. 

“Only if we start with Spiderwoman. My spells don’t work on her but this cock will do the work. It will at least shame her and prove I’m her superior.” Amora said stroking her cock rapidly. 

“I do love helping with revenge.” Loki said as she walked over to the Enchantress. “While Thor’s passed out, how about we have some fun with each other by removing the sexual frenzy spells for a short time?” 

Amora simply smiled as she waved her glowing hands over both women’s cocks. They quickly got into a 69, sucking on each other’s cocks. Loki bobbed her head on Amora’s member as she ran her tongue around any part of the shaft in her mouth. Amora grabbed the base and stroked Loki as she sucked on the top half of Loki’s dick, licking her head. 

“MMMMPPHHFFFF” Loki screamed into Amora’s dick. 

Before long, Loki stopped pleasuring Amora as she screamed out, cumming into Amora’s waiting mouth. Amora swallowed every drop, not wanting to miss out on any of Loki’s cum. She rolled both over on their sides and released Loki’s cock from her mouth. 

“I think it’s time you service me now.” Amora said with a smile. 

“Gods, I wouldn’t want to disappoint my friend, now would I?” 

Loki dove back to Amora’s dick, copying her moves to get Amora off. After several minutes, Loki could feel Amora about to explode and moved her ass towards the member. 

“Why did you stop you - GUUUUUUUHHH!” 

Loki impaled herself on her ally’s dick, rewarding the seductress with a massive orgasm from her tight ass. Amora’s juices splashed out, covering i ass and Amora’s thighs with her cum. 

“So much for me being a traitor I guess.” Loki said lickin her lips as she looked at Amora over her shoulder. 

“As fun as this is, we must be prepared for her awakening.” Amora said pointing to Thor.

“Fine, but I say we ram her between both of us again, I want to feel your cock rub against mine as we make our foe cum.”

“With pleasure, I’d love to feel your cock in her vagina.” Amora said excitedly.

Amora and Loki waved their hands, reactivating their spell to keep Thor in extreme lust. Both women anxiously awaited their victim’s reawakening, wanting to impale her immediately before moving on with their plans to other pawns.


	6. Batwoman vs Superwoman: Dawn of Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun, even if on the short side. Thinking about expanding to other universes and definitely plan to do Marvel/DC crossovers.

On Earth-42, every being was female including all the members of the Justice League and any other superpowered beings. Unlike other Earths like Earth-1 and Earth-2, fights were usually solved through sexual prowess in attempts to be less destructive than other dimensions. This was unusual across most dimensions, resulting in many visitors like Power Girl and Supergirl coming to settle differences with less problems and publicity. Brenna Wayne and Clara Kent, better known as Batwoman and Superwoman respectively were the most popular of the superheroines on Earth-42, often causing the public to debate who would win in a sexfight. Unbeknownst to anyone outside of the Justice League, their question would soon be answered.

Batwoman and Superwoman met on Themyscira to settle a disagreement over their interdimensional visitors. Batwoman was opposed to them, believing their visits did more harm since no one had to worry about their own dimension finding out about any sexfights. Superwoman believed it was the right way for people to settle scores safely while both sides still come out as winners. Neither woman cared too much about the reason for fighting, they just needed an excuse to humiliate their ally. They met at an old arena chosen by Wonder Woman. Batwoman took off her cowl, letting her long black hair flow down her shoulders.

“Clara, you know you’re wrong this time. If letting these other dimensions have sexfights here was good, then She-Hulk and Power Granny wouldn’t have leveled a mountain.”

“If they took out a mountain with sex, imagine what destruction people like them would do in an all-out fight.” Superwoman said sternly.

“I guess you ladies won’t be convinced to stop this fight. See the winner later then.” Wonder Woman said as she walked away from between the two rivals. 

She walked past Superwoman, giving her ass a hard slap. Superwoman grabbed Wonder Woman by her hair and smashed their mouths together. She grabbed Wonder Woman’s ass and thrust into her quickly and violently, making Diana cum as her pants had a large damp spot now. Superwoman dipped Wonder Woman over and released her onto the ground. She turned and blew a kiss at the statuesque Batwoman who rolled her eyes.

“Are we ready now dear or do you want to play with your toy some more?” Batwoman asked.

Superwoman wiped her mouth. “I’ve been ready for a while. Can’t wait to show your cunt why I’m called the Woman of Steel.”

She charged Batwoman at superspeed, grabbing her outfit from its chest. She placed a hand on Batwoman’s abs and jerked, revealing Batwoman’s topless body. Batwoman’s tits were stiff and sticking out. Her breasts were more than a handful for Superwoman

“So that’s what your tits look like, no lead to block my vision now.” Superwoman said as her mouth watered.

She dove at Batwoman’s tits, knocking her to the ground. She sucked wildly at Batwoman’s milkbags as she squeezed them. Batwoman’s boobs began to bruise quickly as Superwoman lost control of herself. Batwoman screamed in pain as Superwoman latched onto her tit and sucked, quickly getting milk to flow into her mouth.

“Shiiiitt.” Batwoman said.

She struggled to reach her utility belt and pulled out a batarang. Batwoman quickly cut the front of Superwoman’s outfit, causing her tits to pop out. Batwoman began to twist them, realizing that even Superwoman’s most sensitive regions were proportionally strong. Her grip weakened as Superwoman drew more milk from her tits, already covering her right boob with a hand-shaped bruise. Batwoman reached into her utility belt and threw down a smoke bomb, covering both women in a green cloud. Superwoman began to cough heavily, releasing Batwoman. Batwoman rolled Superwoman over and smother her with her tits. Superwoman tried to throw Batwoman off of her to no avail.

“I see you’re feeling the effects of this kryptonite already, good to know.”

Superwoman screamed into Batwoman’s cleavage as she pulled a batarang out of her utility belt. She got off Superwoman’s face and quickly cut a square over chest. She pulled the cloth away, revealing Superwoman’s equally busty chest. 

“Really? This was your big plan?” Superwoman said.

“Not at all, I’m just having fun right now.” Batwoman said as she licked her lips.

Batwoman dove into the tits in front of her, squeezing them hard as she went back and forth licking each nipple. Superwoman’s nipples quickly got hard as Catwoman began to nibble on them occasionally. Superwoman bit her lip as Batwoman started milking her. Panicking, she grabbed Batwoman’s tits and squeezed them.

“Fuuuckking bitch!” Batwoman moaned as her bruised breasts were attacked.

“What’s wrong Batcunt? Boobs feeling sensitive?” Superwoman teased as she squeezed as hard as she could.

“I’ve had worse from Supergirl.” Batwoman smirked.

“I doubt it, I’m still crushing your tits at your own strength level. My cousin can’t suck tits to save anyone.”

Batwoman slapped her hands away and pinned her wrists down with one hand. She began rubbing her knee against Superwoman’s pussy.

“Fuuuuucccck” Superwoman moaned.

“Thought you’d like getting pinned down whore. You’ll always know who fucked your brains out while there’s nothing you could do to stop it.” Batwoman smirked.

“I can do plenty, I just thought you’d realize that gas wore off awhile ago. Some genius you are.” Superwoman’s eyes glowed red.

Batwoman rolled back, dodging Superwoman’s lasers. She reached for her utility belt before Superwoman used superspeed to hold her wrist still. She ripped the belt off and threw it into the ocean.

“I don’t think so, putting all your tricks in one belt is a glaring weakness. I’ll help you fix that once I’m done crushing your cunt.”

Batwoman was face first flat on the ground before she could react. Her legs were spread apart as Superwoman rubbed against her ass.

“Hope you’re ready for this Batsy.” Superwoman whispered into her ear, nibbling it.

“Don’t you fucking- AHHHH” Batwoman screamed as she was humped into the ground.

Superwoman grabbed the ground, crunching the stone beneath them in her hands. Batwoman’s ass shook as she was pounded. Even with her pants still on, the jiggling of her cheeks was obvious as  
Superwoman’s pussy smashed her ass. Batwoman quickly came as her ass quaked against her own pussy. Batwoman moaned as her cheeks continuously slapped together while her juices ran down her thigh. Superwoman brushed her hair to the side and licked the sweat on the back of her neck.

“Already getting tired, Wayne? Guess you’re in for a long night without all your gadgets.”

“Just… wearing you… out, like… Power Girl.” Batwoman groaned out.

“I’m not a dirty slut that goes all out for a few minutes of fun like her though, I’m happy to fuck you until you pass out and then some.”

Superwoman pushed Batwoman’s face into the ground, watching her turn red. She looked at the growing wet patch and smiled at her work. She bit her lips as she continued, using her superhearing to listen to Batwoman’s subtle breathing as she tried to control herself. Every little gasp that escaped her mouth was clear to Superwoman, getting her excited. Superwoman began to get wet herself, listening to the soft splashing of Batwoman’s ass slapping in her suit. She listened to Batwoman’s heartbeat as it sounded ready to explode.

“I don’t think you can take much more, you sound ready to explode or have a heart attack. Not sure which, but I guess we can find out.”

“Shit” Batwoman whimpered out softly.

With a squeal, Batwoman subtly shivered. She laid there as Superwoman slowed her humping down. Superwoman smiled as she rolled Batwoman over, knowing she was weakening. She ripped off Batwoman’s pants around her pussy, revealing the glistening cunt. Superwoman licked her lips before diving in. Her tongue slid in with ease, making a loud splashing noise as Batwoman continued gushing. Batwoman grabbed Superwoman’s hair as they looked into each other’s eyes. Superwoman grew moist as she saw Batwoman’s eyes rollback and bite her lip.

“Oh goooood” Batwoman whispered.

Superwoman lapped up Batwoman’s juices at superspeed, overloading the Dark Knight. After 20 seconds, she had Batwoman melting under her tongue as she violently shook. Superwoman came while watching Batwoman writhe under her tongue, loving feeling her pulse against her tongue. Superwoman pushed Batwoman’s ass up, leaving her on her shoulders as she plunged her tongue in deeper. Batwoman started huffing, trying to control her breathing as her face turned a deep red.

“FUUUUUCKING…. FIST ME YOU….. BIIIIIITCH.”

“Glad you’re finally giving in, you uptight cunt.” Superwoman said as she pulled her tongue out.

She eased her hand into Batwoman’s pussy, finger by finger. Soon her fist was in as she twisted her wrist.

“Ahhhhhhh, deeper.”

Superwoman smirked as she pushed into Batwoman, trying to go elbow deep without breaking her. After feeling Batwoman’s pussy tighten around her, Superwoman started to lose control. She pulled out to her wrist and punched back into Batwoman, surprised to her only lightly moan. She pushed in deeper to her elbow, wondering why Batwoman wasn’t begging, to hit her hand on something hard.

“Did you put something in your pussy?”

“Left a… present for you there. Check it out.” Batwoman huffed out.

Superwoman wrapped her hand around it, feeling strange. She pulled out her cum-soaked arm, bringing a chunk kryptonite out with her. Superwoman nervously looked at Batwoman as she realized why Batwoman’s moaning had softened when her fisting began.

“Oh fuck” Superwoman squeaked out as Batwoman knocked her off onto her back, causing her to drop the kryptonite next to them.

Batwoman crawled on top of her and pulled her pants down to her ankles. She clapped their pussies together as she took control of the Kryptonian.

“Ahhhh, FUCKING BITCH!” Superwoman said.

Batwoman snatched the kryptonite from off the ground and shoved it into Superwoman’s pussy. Superwoman moaned as it rubbed roughly against her clit.

“I’ll bet you’re loving this Clara, getting pinned down and taken to my level? You’ll learn soon about what a submissive slut you can really be.”

“God, nooo…” Superwoman moaned as she weakly tried to push Batwoman off, instead rocking their hips together.

Batwoman grabbed one of her legs and lifted it as she continued rubbing against her clit. 

“Shiiit, I should’ve done this a long time ago. Once we’re done, I’ll have to do this to your cousins at the same time.” Batwoman said as she grabbed one of Superwoman’s boobs.

She squeezed it hard, getting milk to dribble from Superwoman’s tits.

“How the fuck-?” Superwoman screamed out in surprise.

“Guess that pink kryptonite in me is mixing well with you.” Batwoman said as she licked her lips.

“Shiiiit” Superwoman screamed as she came against Batwoman’s pussy.

“Nowhere for you to go bitch, why not just give up now?” Batwoman said as she thrust harder into the increasingly horny woman.

“Fuck that, …going to…. FUUUUCKK” Superwoman screamed as she came again, another orgasm building up already as Batwoman continued her pace.

“Going to what? Take this pink kryptonite up your ass? Get put in your place? Maybe both?” Batwoman said with a smirk.

“No… make you wish SHIIIIIITTTT…. that you still have tits…. and an ass by the end of this.”

“That’s the spirit.” Batwoman said as she fished the pink kryptonite from her pussy.

She got off Superwoman and rolled her face down on the ground. Batwoman quickly popped it into Superwoman’s asshole, making her spasm with another orgasm. Superwoman quickly backed up against Batwoman, rubbing her pussy in Batwoman’s thigh.

“Fuuuuckk... can’t control myself!” Superwoman said as she continued grinding.

“That’s the point of mixing those kryptonites together you horny slut.” Batwoman said as she slapped her ass, leaving a red mark.

“UHhhhh… dirty trick…” Superwoman moaned as she came on Batwoman’s thigh, already feeling the need to cum again.

Batwoman lead Superwoman’s hands to her pussy.

“Don’t stop masturbating until I grab some toys from my belt.” Batwoman said as she stood up.

She walked over to her belt wiggling her hips as she bent over to grab it. Superwoman fished around her pussy trying to grip the green kryptonite. Batwoman turned around holding her belt as she watched Superwoman practically fist herself. She calmly walked back over. Superwoman was sweating as she gripped the rock, pulling it roughly. Her fingers were halfway out as the kryptonite began to exit her pussy. Batwoman stepped on her wrist, pushing it back into her pussy and making her cum.

“FUUUUUUCKK” Superwoman screamed.

“Did you really think I would give you time to break free? I mean, that would just be” Batwoman said

“Stupid? Kind of like leaving one of my hands free?” Superwoman said as she threw sand into Batwoman’s eyes.

Batwoman stumbled back cursing as she rubbed her eyes. Superwoman popped the kryptonite out of her pussy and threw it away, panting as she stayed flat on the ground. Batwoman looked over in horror at the kryptonite tossed away as Superwoman slowly got up.

“Oh god” Batwoman said

Superwoman smiled and tackled Batwoman at superspeed, humping her into the ground.

“Glad I’ve still got this pink kryptonite in my ass, that was a real energy booster. Can’t wait to fuck you senseless you cheap whore.”

“OOHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODD” Batwoman screamed as she was humped wildly, cumming several times back to back.

“I’m not getting off you until I cum enough to be happy.” Superwoman said as she licked her lips and lifted a leg to trib Batwoman.

She lifted her pussy up and slammed it into Batwoman, making her splash from the rough contact. Superwoman continued bouncing on her pussy as her ass flattened against the ground. Batwoman could feel her whole body tighten as she was wracked with orgasm after orgasm. She felt her ass shrinking against Superwoman’s power.

“OH GOD, PLEASE STOP… YOU WIN, YOU WIN! I CAN’T TAKE YOU FLATTENING MY ASS ANYMORE!” Batwoman cried out as tears streamed down her face.

Superwoman stopped suddenly to look at Batwoman and with a big grin say, “no” while getting to watch Batwoman panic. The pink kryptonite still in her ass fueled her lust to new highs as Superwoman finally had the chance to fuck Batwoman’s brains out while Batwoman was helpless to stop her. She came on Batwoman’s lap at the thought, biting her lip as she tightened her grip on Batwoman’s leg. 

She tossed Batwoman’s utility belt away before grinding again, ensuring she wouldn’t be interrupted. Batwoman’s pussy began to bruise as Superwoman increased her force against her.

“Maybe now you’ll start listening to me more.” Superwoman said as she felt Batwoman cum again in a matter of seconds.

“FUUUUCKKKKK” Batwoman screamed out.

Batwoman kept cumming as Superwoman overpowered her clit, clenching it in her pussy on accident as she rode her. Superwoman was soon cumming herself as her lust only grew more with each thrust. Batwoman felt each thrust building more and more power as her pelvis started to crack.

“OH GOD, Clara you need to stop.”

“Fuck that.” Superwoman said as she slowed down to a human pace, scanning over her with x-ray vision.

“SERIOUSLY, you’re really hurting me!” Batwoman begged.

“Nice try, you’re just trying to trick me and- Ahh”

Batwoman managed to pull the pink kryptonite out of Superwoman’s ass and toss it with the now manageable speed.

“God dammit, I KNEW YOU WERE-” Superwoman shouted.

“I’m… not tricking you, just trying to survive the day. You won, so I guess you can…. What were we fighting about?”

“I fucking knew you just wanted me to wreck your pussy.” Superwoman laughed as she got off her and helped her to her feet. “Sorry about bruising your pussy so much but that was kind of your own fault. Have fun getting back to your room and resting on your flat ass.” Superwoamn winked as she flew off.

“Wait, what!?” Batwoman said she stumbled away. She saw a group of Amazons that were ready to tend to the loser and collapsed into their arms, too exhausted to fake being okay. She might’ve lost, but Batwoman was already coming up with more plans to take control of Superwoman and get her revenge eventually. In the meantime, she’d let Superwoman take Wonder Woman for a joyride that would be remembered forever.


	7. Power Girl vs Divine: Clone Whores

Power Girl was flying through the Metropolis of Earth-42 looking for any crimes to stop just like every other day. She was suddenly rammed into the pavement as two feet drove her straight down. She knocked the rubble off her and turned to look at Divine.

“Long time no see Divine” Power Girl said, looking at her clone standing above her.

Divine had the same proportions of Power Girl in every aspect. Her breasts struggled to break free from her black sorts bra, nipples poking against it as her massive cleavage matched Power Girl’s. Her tight leather pants left nothing to the imagination as they were slightly too small, showing her matching black thong and ass crack. The only difference in physical appearance was her jet back hair, given to her by her creator to avoid confusion between them.

Last time they met, their battle destroyed a secret lab with more clones of Power Girl until both women were shot with red kryptonite, knocking them both out. Power Girl had been itching to settle their score after waking up alone in the facility, never figuring out who the stronger and tougher woman was.

“I might be a clone of you, but at least I know to always be on guard… and to check for rubble between my tits.” Divine said as she stared at Power Girl’s boob window with pieces of sidewalk protruding from between her mountains of flesh.

Power Girl angrily dug her hand in, scooping out the rocks as she stood up. Both women locked eyes as their tits mashed together.

“Thanks, maybe this time we can finish our fight? Or do you still need backup to win?” Power Girl said as she shoved her chest out, knocking Divine back a few steps.

“That was stupid of my boss to get in the way, I’m working solo on this one though.” Divine said, shoving back into Power Girl as slid along the ground until she hit a building wall.

Both women put their hands on their hips, thrusting their large tits at each other. Both women’s boobs mashed against the others’, pancaking as they fought for dominance. Their tits quickly grew hard, poking and grinding against each other as their soft breasts molded around the rough nipples circling each other. Power Girl flexed her tits as nipples went under Divine’s, lifting Divine’s tits a few inches. Power Girl blew a kiss at her while winking as she alternated bouncing her boobs. Divine bit her lip as she back off a bit and smashed back in. She used her nipples to slide Power Girl’s boob window down, revealing the blonde’s tits and large areolas.

“Couldn’t wait to see them, could you?” Power Girl said smirking.

“Why wait to unwrap my toy?” Divine said licking her lips.

Divine pulled her own top down, revealing her equally large tits. She pressed against Power Girl, getting each of them to squeeze their boobs together. Divine stopped when she felt her tit press against the space between Power Girl’s pair. She used her pecs to control her boobs, squeezing them together rather than shaking them as her rival had done before. Divine leaned back and quickly rocked forward again, poking the center of Power Girl’s chest with her tit. She started to speed this up as Power Girl stood still, only her boob moving with Divine’s movements. Divine continued to speed up, stretching Power Girl’s entire boob as she milked it with both of hers all the way from the base to the widest part of her boob before working back down.

“Oh fuck, that’s good. Mind if I return the favor?” Power Girl said as she mimicked her black-haired opponent.

Both women were actively rocking each other’s tits. Each tie they rocked forward, their tits jiggled in the middle of the other’s pair, causing them to ripple all the way to their nipple, shaking the sensitive tips. They both sped up more as they felt milk begin to build up in their tits. Both women were titty fucking each other’s pair, gaining speed as their boobs began to sweat with all the friction.

“Ready for those tits to cum Power Whore? I’m getting thirsty here.” Divine said.

“As if, you’ll be squirting milk into my mouth in just a bit.” Power Girls said.

Their tits continued to shake violently back and forth as they began to draw milk out of each other. Both sets of nipples were soon leaking a steady stream as they moaned. Power Girl began to lift her tits up as she continued the motion, raising Divine’s left boob as it was milked harder by the motion. Her tit was soon spraying into Power Girl’s waiting mouth as stuck her tongue out.

“Fuck yeah, I love to milk my toys. Helps that I know how to work myself over you stupid bitch.” Power Girl taunted as she continued to milk Divine.

Divine quickly copied her motions as both women began spraying into each other’s mouth. Divine sped up past Power Girl, catching up quickly as mouth filled with the tasty liquid. Both women continued to milk as neither slowed down, wildly spraying each other’s bodies with milk as their tits began to shake violently with the lack of control both women maintained with the high speeds. 

Their breasts grew slicker as milk continued to coat them. Soon, their tits became to slick to continue the pressure as their boobs broke free, too slick to keep between their tits. Both held their left tit, checking it out after the rough fucking they gave each other.

“Not bad Divine, but you can’t beat an original. I practically invented titty fucking with these massive jugs.” Power Girl said as she cupped under each boob with a hand and shook them up and down, jiggling her tits.

“I don’t know, you seemed surprised by move there. Probably would’ve finished those flabby tits too if it weren’t for all your milk making them too hard to grip.”

“Oh please, my boobs are nice, soft, and bouncy and can put up a real fight. Yours were squirting just as much as mine.”

Divine grabbed the bottom part of Power Girl’s boob window and ripped it off. Power Girl returned the favor, discarding Divine’s top. They pressed their boobs together again as their bodies pressed together. Power Girl grabbed Divine’s hair and crushed their lips together. Divine returned the favor, yanking Power Girl’s hair as they locked lips. Their tongue’s battled to enter the other’s mouth, gaining little ground. Just as Power Girl got past Divine’s tongue, she brushed along Divine’s teeth to tease her. Divine yanked her hair harder, not appreciating the jest as she sucked on the invading tongue. Divine slurped on her tongue, taking in all her saliva as Power Girl’s tongue dried up. Power Girl blew her frost breath into Divine’s mouth. Divine’s released Power Girl’s tongue, avoiding losing the ability to use her mouth on Power Girl.

“You really thought that would work? For a clone, I thought you’d know my body better” Power Girl said.

“I just thought I’d show you what Terra likes me to do since I took control of her.” Divine smirked.

Power Girl glared as her as she listened to her heartbeat. Her fists Divine opened her mouth to taunt Power Girl further before being punched straight up. Divine constantly spun around as Power Girl punched her higher and higher, knocking her into the atmosphere. Eventually Divine was driven into the moon, creating a crater where both women crashed. Power Girl pushed onto her back and pinned her arms under her legs as her thighs rubbed against the bottom of Divine’s boobs. She continued punching her at superspeed, aiming for the face, abs and boobs. 

“You shouldn’t be trying to piss me off, that’s only going to end with your chest being flattened.” Power Girl said as she continued slamming her fists into Divine’s tits, noticing her screams being the loudest when hit there.

Divine’s boobs jiggled with every punch. They flopped around wildly as Power Girl slammed into them with reckless abandonment. Divine screamed in pain as her breasts molded into an imprint of Power Girl’s fists directly over her nipples. Milk slowly floated out of her tits as Power Girl continued to punish her. Her nipples began to bruise as Power Girl continued her assault, screaming in pain. She kicked her leg up, knocking Power Girl forward as she jumped a bit. Divine swung her arms up and pulled Power Girl over her tits by her ass. She made sure Power Girl’s pussy landed in front of her mouth as she grabbed her arms.

“Hope you had fun bitch cause I’m going to have fun listening to your screams as I rip your clit off.” Divine said as she nibbled at her clit through Power Girl’s outfit.

“I swear to god you better AAHHHH” Power Girl screamed out.

Divine bit down hard on Power Girl’s pussy, ripping the clothing off that covered it.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Power Girl screamed

Divine bit back down on Power Girl’s uncovered clit. Power Girl tried to break free of Divine’s grip as she yelped in pain. Divine continued to grind her teeth, making sure Power Girl felt her clit roll over every ridge between her teeth. Power Girl bit her lip and clenched her lips as she enjoyed Divine’s mouth.

“Fuuuuuccckkkk, that’s gooooood” Power Girl moaned

“I know, why do you think I’m doing it? Can’t wait for you to submit, you massive slut.”

“As if, we’re both sluts you idiot. If anything, we’ll probably just end in a tie since we’re equals.”

“But I know your body better than you could ever hope to.”

“Agaaaaiiinnn, clooones.” Power Girl squeaked out as Divine bit back down.

Divine started occasionally sucking and licking Power Girl’s bud. Power Girl was driven to new levels of desire as she started bucking her hips toward Divine’s mouth hoping her mouth would take more of her pussy in. Divine smiled as she felt Power Girl lose control, smashing her head into the moon and forming a crater. Power Girl’s arms went loose and shook in Divine’s hands as her face turned a deep red. Her eyes shut tight and mouth opened wide as she came on Divine’s face. Her cum floated into and above Divine’s face as she continued grinding against Divine’s attacking mouth. Divine popped her clit out of her mouth and stretched her neck up, licking at the cum floating above. Power Girl’s chest heaved, slowly bouncing her boobs up and down, as she continued grinding against Divine’s neck hoping to achieve another orgasm. Divine’s face and hair were soon coated in cum as she licked some up, being knocked around by Power Girl’s constant thrusts.

“Quit bouncing my head you bitch!” Divine yelled

“Then keep getting me off, I didn’t know how great it would feel to get fucked by myself.”

Divine smiled as she pushed Power Girl off her. She wiped some cum dripping from the corner of her mouth off with her thumb. Divine stood up next to Power Girl who was on all fours. She walked in front of Power Girl and bent on one knee, cupping her chin.

“You sure you still want to fight, Peegee?” Divine mocked as she put her cum-soaked thumb against Power Girl’s lips.

Power Girl hungrily sucked on the thumb, enjoying her own flavor. She popped the thumb out of her mouth and lunged at Divine, reconnecting their lips. Divine landed on her back as both women’s tits mashed together and their hands groped all over. Their nipples rubbed roughly as they grew stiff, leaking more milk. Power Girl reached under Divine’s pants and grabbed a handful of each ass cheek, squeezing them roughly.

“Still got some fight in you I guess” Divine said as she snaked her tongue out of Power Girl’s mouth.

“You thought one good orgasm would make me submit? I’m going to have to fuck that thought out of your head I guess.” Power Girl said, diving into Divine’s neck.

Power Girl sucked on her neck, leaving several hickies on it. Divine moaned as she grabbed Power Girl’s hair and one of her boobs. She ripped Power Girl’s mouth off her neck, leaning her head back.

“How about I return the favor?” Divine smirked

Power Girl squeezed Divine’s ass, feeling the muscle mold around her fingers. Divine moaned into her neck as she felt Power Girl leaving an imprint on her voluptuous butt. Power Girl’s neck was riddled with marks as Divine sucked and bit all over her neck. Her firm ass folded over Power Girl’s fingers, locking them in place as Power Girl dug deep into each cheek. Power Girl’s breast swallowed Divine’s probing hand up to the wrist in return as milk continued to leak out of the folds. Divine used her free hand to reach behind Power Girl and slip a finger in her asshole. Power Girl gasped at the sudden intrusion, interrupting their groping session.

“God you’re horny, always going for my holes.” Power Girl said.

“I’d say I’m moving your slow ass along.”

“It’s called building you up, not everything is about rushing to jam your fists and tongue wherever you can.”

“But that’s the fun way” Divine said as she shoved two more fingers into her ass.

Divine started pumping her fingers, feeling Power Girl’s asshole loosen to her touch. Power Girl started shaking her hands at superspeed, jiggling Divine’s ass wildly. Divine’s pussy lips started rubbing together from the intense pressure put on them, causing her to ease up on  
Power Girl’s tit. Her whole core was heating up as her ass jiggled out of her pants some, forcing them all the way down the rest of her cheeks due to the power behind their quaking. Power Girl’s hands kept clawing at her ass as Divine’s fingers stopped attacking her asshole.

“I knew you’d love this, nothing beats a great ass massage that shakes your core. You look like you’re just about ready to explode like your ass did out of these pants.” Power Girl smirked as she sped up.

Divine’s clit began to swell as her lips continued to rub against the leather pants. Her clit brushed against it as well, causing her to gasp and free her hands to grip Power Girl.

“Ohhhhhh fuuuuckkk yyyyeeeaahhhh, keep shaking my fat fucking ass, come on come on don’tyoustop AAAAHAHHHH FUCK YES” Divine screamed as Power Girl drove her over the edge, cum dripping down her legs and soaking her pants and panties.

“You dirty whore, making a mess in your pants. Couldn’t just wait to get them off? Too impatient?” Power Girl mocked as she pried her hands free from Divine’s ass. She ripped Divine’s panties off and raised them to her face. Power Girl smelled them and poppeded them into her mouth, sucking out Divine’s sweet nectar.

“Damn that’s good, I love the way I taste.” Power Girl smiled.

She shoved the panties into Divine’s mouth and squeezed them, forcing her clone to taste her own juices. Divine placed a foot on Power Girl’s stomach and shoved her away, pulling the panties out.

“That’s more of what I was hoping for. I wanted this to be a fun fight and now we’re getting there.” Divine said as she wiggled her hips, pulling her pants back above her ass with considerable effort.

“Not so easy getting those back on over those huge mounds are they? Why do you think I take the wedgie this one-piece gives me?”

“I just figured you were slow to think about it. Kind of like how slow you are to make a move. No wonder Atlee and your cousin love me so much, I’m not some teasing cunt trying to keep people on a leash.”

“Oh you’ll love the leash I choke you out on every day after that comment, bitch.” Power Girl said, her eyes starting to glow. 

“And I’ll be passing you around to anyone that wants a piece of you. You’re just a fat slab of meat that’s been waiting to be pounded properly by me.” Divine said as her eyes began to glow as well.

Their laser beams clashed as they flew at each other. Divine threw Power Girl up, slamming into her midsection with all her strength as she knocked them back towards Earth. Both women’s clothes began to burn up as they reentered the atmosphere, wildly swinging at each other as they approached the ground. Neither woman cared enough to block any shots, blasting each other’s tits with uppercuts hard enough to make their tit knock their head back. Their lasers flew wildly around, heating up each other’s tits and shredding their uniforms. Divine lasered Power Girl’s tits at full Power and hammered both fists into her cunt, slamming Power Girl into the thick sheet of ice below them. Power Girl floated in the middle of a now-steaming pool, a few shreds of white cloth covering her tits along with her boots, gloves and belt intact. Divine landed at the edge of the body of water, her pants melted into a pair of booty shorts as she stood topless scanning the water for Power Girl with her x-ray vision. Power Girl punched through the ice at super speed directly beneath Divine, knocking her upwards as her shorts fell into the water where she stood.

“You should’ve just told me you wanted me nude, Power Bitch. I would’ve stopped all this foreplay a lot sooner just like when Atlee begged me.” Divine said licking her lips.

“You don’t know anything about my fuck buddy, let me show what she really likes.” Power Girl said glaring at Divine.

Divine ripped off Power Girl’s last shred of her outfit and her belt, kicking off her stomach. Power Girl was knocked back in the air, winded as she held her stomach. Both women flew at each other, punching each other in the face. Power Girl grabbed Divine’s hair and kneed her in the abs. Divine grabbed her by the ankle and swung her in the air, kicking her higher in the air by her lower back. Divine flew up and caught Power Girl before she could recover, suplexing her into the ground on the back of her neck. Divine punched her several times in the face and tits as they slid along the ice, producing a long crater. She picked Power Girl up by her hair, holding her off the ground. Power Girl groaned in pain as Divine put her in a bearhug.

“You ready to give up bitch?”

“Ahhhh, hell no asshole.”

“Glad to hear.” Divine said with a sadistic grin.

She squeezed Power Girl’s ribs harder, causing Power Girl to scream and try to push herself out of her arms. Power Girl’s breasts heaved out as her cleavage swallowed Divine’s face. Divine began shaking Power Girl up and down. Her boobs molded around Divine’s face, cutting her air off. Divine turned her head to the side and started nibbling on Power Girl’s nipple.

“Oh shiiiiittt” Power Girl moaned

Divine giggled as she kept sucking on Power Girl’s tit, tasting her milk again already. Power Girl bit her lip as she squeezed Divine’s biceps. She felt Divine’s mouth dripping with her milk spraying out. Her pussy rubbed roughly against Divine’s abs as she was shaken around. Power Girl began to sweat as Divine continued the pressure on her back. Divine started licking Power Girl’s leaking nipple, tasting both her milk and sweat. Her tongue flicked the Power Girl’s tit, lifting her entire boob with her tongue.

“Ahhhhhhhh” Power Girl moaned as the pain and pleasure overwhelmed her.

Power Girl shook in Divine’s arms, shuddering as she continued bobbing up and down. Divine felt her cream squirt on her abs and run down quickly.

“What’s wrong, you enjoying this bearhug too much? I didn’t think a little tit sucking would work you up this much. I mean, even your cousin Supergirl took more work and she’s smaller than you in every way.” Divine taunted.

Divine looked at Power Girl’s face after that and sucked on her tit, stretching it out. Power Girl’s eyes started glowing as she grit her teeth. Power Girl elbowed Divine’s neck several times and wrapped her legs around Divine’s abs, squeezing with all her might. Divine released her tit, surprised by the countermove.

“For being my clone, you’re really stupid. Shouldn’t be pissing me off when my greatest weapons are so close to you.” Power Girl said.

“GAHHHH”

Both women squeezed their opponent with all their might, struggling to overpower them. Divine started to lose her grip on Power Girl as their sweaty bodies became too slick to grip well. Both continued squeezing as they jerk their bodies around, trying to get the best possible grip. Neither woman was willing to release their grip, crushing each other’s midsection as they readjusted. 

“God dammit, just quit you blonde bitch!”

“No way, you’re starting to lose your grip, doesn’t help that you can barely breathe.”

“What do you- MMMFFFF”

Power Girl laughed as she covered Divine’s head with boobs.

“God I love these things. They know how to solve all my problems.”

Divine shook her head, hardly shifting Power Girl’s massive pair of tits. Her face pressed against the center of her chest. Divine started licking the bottom Power Girl’s seemingly endless cleavage.

“Ohhh fuuucckkk that’s good, no one treats that spot right.” Power Girl said as her legs loosened and pussy moistened.

Divine felt her legs weaken, confused that her licking actually affected Power Girl at all. She softly kissed up and down as much as Power Girl’s boobs would allow her. Power Girl moaned loudly as she squeezed her tits against Divine’s head.

“That’s enough whore.”

Divine squeezed Power Girl again, forcing her back to arch and giving her mouth a chance to get air. Divine gasped and jerked her out from between the massive boobs. She bit down hard on Power Girl’s tit.

“BIIIITTCCHHH”

Divine left tooth marks all around her tit as she made Power Girl scream. Power Girl poked her eye, causing Divine to let go. Power Girl fell, releasing Divine from her own grip. Both women panted heavily with their backs on the ground, their bodies hot enough to melt some of the  
ice and steam around them. Both propped themselves up on their elbows after a few minutes of recovery.

“You ready to admit I won? You let go first after all.” Power Girl said.

“Only cause you went for a cheap shot. I guess some heroes do know how to play dirty.”

“It’s the only fun way to do things. That’s why I’m loving fucking my great body so much” Power Girl said, licking her lips at Divine.

“Same bodies but I can work it better you amateur. All I’ve seen you do is copy my moves like my milking technique.”

“You just beat me to the same punch is all.” She said as they both got onto their knees.

“How about we take a different angle then if you’re so cocky.” Divine said

“What’ve you got in mind?” Power Girl asked eagerly.

“Ass to ass, our tits might be equal but I’ll flatten your flabby butt any day.” Divine said as she stood up and turned around.

Power Girl turned around, meeting Divine’s challenge. Power Girl hoped she would finally get an advantage over her clone. She had plenty of experience to work with and was proud of her ass, often admiring it in her mirror at home. Both women slammed their asses together, creating a shockwave that cleared some snow away from them. Both women bit their lip as their jiggly asses shook, slapping each other’s pussy lightly. They wiggled their hips side to side, rubbing their pussy against each other’s thigh. Power Girl tried slamming into Divine’s ass, bouncing off and having to brace herself to avoid hitting the ground. Divine laughed and slammed into Power Girl’s ass while she was adjusting. To Divine’s surprise, she bounced off equally roughly, leaving Power Girl slightly off balance form the hit.

“God dammit, this doesn’t seem like it’s going anywhere.” Divine said

“So you admit my ass is superior?” Power Girl said smiling.

Divine glared at Power Girl over her shoulder, slapping their asses together again. Power Girl reached back, grabbing Divine’s hips and standing up halfway. She sat on Divine’s ass, knocking her off balance enough to push her tit into the ground.

“Get off me you fat ass!” Divine said flailing her arms.

“I don’t think so, it’s not wise to insult the person you came from. I’m practically your mommy” Power Girl said smugly.

She slammed her ass down, making Divine’s ass quake. Power Girl continued pounding it, making her tits bounce wildly as she smacked Divine’s ass with her own. Divine’s ass flattened slowly, pancaking under the pressure of Power Girl’s constant pounding. Divine struggled to stay on all fours as Power Girl rocked her butt.

“Fuuucckk…” Divine moaned

Power Girl smirked and slammed down on Divine’s ass, knocking her flat on the ice. Divine’s rigid nipples scratched the ice, leaving a clear line where they had slid. Power Girl rubbed her ass along Divine’s, making sure to push it from the bottom so she could feel Divine’s ass jiggle more under her own thick butt. Power Girl reached back and yanked on Divine’s hair.

“Enjoying the ride bitch?”

“Fuck no, I would’ve thought you’d know how to pleasure yourself but you can’t even do that right.”

“Your dripping pussy says otherwise.” Power Girl said as she slid two fingers along Divine’s pussy.

Divine moaned as Power Girl’s fingers teased her pussy. She continued sliding against her ass, slowly bumping Divine along the ice, leaving a trail where her nipples scratched along. Power Girl felt Divine’s ass tighten up against hers as she continued humping ass to ass.

“Ooo, feels like somebody’s getting close to cumming under my ass.” Power Girl said with a big grin on her face.

Divine bit her lip, trying to hold back her soft gasps. Power Girl could hear her and felt Divine’s pussy tense up. Divine turned red as she held her breath, putting all her focus on not giving in to Power Girl’s ass play.

“Quit resisting bitch, you know you just want to explode. You want your genetic mommy to dom you, right? I can make all your sexual fantasies come true and you know it.” Power Girl whispered to Divine.

“My only fantasy is taking control of you, you super slluuuttt” Divine said, cumming as Power Girl continued grinding.

Divine twitched lightly under Power Girl, clenching her ass and jerking her legs as her juices flowed onto her thighs and the ice below them. Divine reached back, massaging her ass as best she could with Power Girl still on top. Power Girl laughed as she felt Divine’s ass squishing under hers.

“Good luck with that. You were so confident about your ass earlier and here you are cumming against mine like a little whore being put in her place.”

Power Girl got off Divine’s ass and spun around, watching Divine’s pussy continue to slowly leak as her inner thighs glistened. She grabbed Divine’s hair, getting her back on her hands and knees.

“That was fun, but your ass doesn’t look sore enough for the ride I just gave it. I’ll fix that now I guess. Power Girl said.

She swung her tits to the side, slapping Divine’s ass with them. Divine let out a yelp as the two orb slapped her now tender ass roughly. Power Girl’s tits scratched her ass cheeks, teasing her as well when her ass was poked with a nipple for a fraction of a second. Power Girl’s nipple flicked along Divine’s ass wildly after clipping her asshole, scratching it all over. Each subsequent slap to her ass caused Divine’s ass to clap together, shaking her pussy lips.

“Fucking bitch! I’m going to crush you!” Divine said over her shoulder.

“Why not do it then? I’m not holding you down at all.” Power Girl said as she continued spanking Divine with her tits.

Divine bit her lip as her eyes rolled back. 

“That’s what I thought.” Power Girl said, smiling as her clone continued to enjoy her punishment.

Power Girl began to swing faster and harder with each slap. Divine’s ass began to turn a bright red mess as her cheeks were scratched all over by Power Girl’s hard nipples. Power Girl started licking her lips as she watched Divine’s ass jiggle, loving the feeling of her ass quake under the power of her massive breasts. She’d forgotten how fun it was to dominate someone with them, thinking of months ago when she put her cousin Supergirl back in her place. She started thinking about who else needs to learn a lesson from her, imaging making Starfire learn some humility. While daydreaming about this, she slowed down her spanking. Divine noticed this and thrusted her ass backwards, forcing Power Girl’s tits to be crushed against her. Her tits nearly surrounded Divine’s ass as the soft members were pushed back, knocking Power Girl flat on her back.

“That was stupid of you to slow down bitch, gave me a second to clear my head.” Divine said as she backed up over Power Girl, positioning her head between Power Girl’s legs.

“Caught me daydreaming is all. I was thinking about who else to do that to since you were so easily influence by it.” Power Girl taunted, slapping Divine’s ass as it hovered over her face.

“AH… that stings, you fucking whore!” Divine shouted as she rammed her pussy into Power Girl’s face.

Divine closed her legs, suffocating Power Girl with her thighs. Power Girl squeezed her ass, making Divine scream in pain. She punched Power Girl in the stomach, feeling Power Girl’s warm breath on her pussy. She grabbed Power Girl’s legs and pulled them up, leaving Power Girl  
on her shoulders as Divine tucked her legs under one arm. Divine slammed her fist into Power Girl’s pussy, making Power Girl breath heavier into her pussy. Power Girl continued clawing at her ass and began licking Divine’s pussy. Power Girl’s nose was in Divine’s pussy, breathing in her intoxicating scent as her face was ground into. 

“Guess you like my pussy the way you’re breathing it in.” Divine said as Power Girl’s pussy tightened around her fist, catching it in her pussy. 

Divine began to vibrate her fist at super speed shaking all of Power Girl violently. Power Girl’s juices began to drip down her stomach. Her legs began twitching in Divine’s arm as Divine started pumping harder, ramming into the back of her pussy. Power Girl continued shaking as her pussy swallowed Divine’s arm midway up her forearm. Her uncontrollable vibrations shook her face against Divine’s pussy.

“Ohhhhhh fuuuuccckkkk.” Divine moaned as Power Girl shook against her.

Divine continued fisting, vibrating Power Girl beneath her. Both women began tensing up. Power Girl’s pussy began squeezing her hand as Divine’s shut on Power Girl’s mouth preventing her from moving her mouth at all. Their breathing sped up as they both built up to an orgasm. Their chests heaved, rubbing against each other’s clit driving each other that much closer to the edge. Power Girl jabbed her tongue into Divine’s cunt, pushing her over as she came into Power Girl’s open mouth. Power Girl struggled to swallow the cum as she drowned in it. 

“Shiiiiiiitt” Divine said shaking all over.

She cooled off and pulled her fist out of Power Girl’s pussy. She quickly smashed all the way to the back of Power Girl’s pussy, making her cum in return. Power Girl shook all over as stopped breathing under Divine’s ass.

“Am I too much for you Power Whore?” Divine said mocking her.

She wiggled around, not feeling Power Girl respond at all. Divine slowly stood up and looked at Power Girl as her mouth dripped cum out of the corners. Her eyes twitched as she breathed through her nose.

“How the fuck are you still awake?” Divine said gritting her teeth.

Power Girl slowly rolled onto her side, spitting out some of the cum. Divine picked Power Girl up by her hair and drove a knee into her cunt. Power Girl’s eyes shot wide open as she screamed in pain, partially gargling the cum still in her mouth. Power Girl shot her laser eyes at Divine, who dodged the blast at her face. Divine threw her into the air and flew into her, making Power Girl cough out the rest of the cum in her mouth. Power Girl wheezed as Divine drove a knee into her stomach. Power Girl stopped herself midair and looked for Divine while catching her breath. Divine flew in from behind Power Girl, flying back into Metropolis. Both of them slammed into the streets, grinding Power Girl along by her tits. Power Girl rolled over still stunned by Divine’s attack. Divine grabbed her ankles and stomped on her pussy repeatedly. Power Girl screamed in agony as she looked at Divine. She shot above Divine with her lasers, being hit too hard to aim properly. Divine shot her own lasers into Power Girl’s head, pinning it to the side. Divine released one of Power Girl’s legs as she burned the side of Power Girl’s head.

“AHHHHHH… FUCK…ING…. BIIIITTTTCCCHH” Power Girl screamed as she was forced to look into the alley in front of her.

Divine dropped her pussy down onto Power Girl’s now bruised one. Power Girl grunted as she felt the impact, watching Supergirl being pinned down by Livewire. 

“I knew you two would love to watch each other break for us, that’s the only reason I brought you back before crushing your cunt.” Divine said.

Divine started tribbing Power Girl, grabbing one of her bruised boobs as well. Power Girl groaned as her hair began to burn off with Divine still blasting her face. Divine bounced on Power Girl’s pussy, making both their tits bounce. Divine squeezed her tit harder, milking Power Girl more as worked another orgasm over. She moved Power Girls’ leg between her boobs, squeezing her boobs together to trap it. Divine used her now free hand to slap Power Girls ass as they continued to crack the granite beneath them. Power Girl reached her arms out weakly, trying to get Divine off her tit. Divine responded by pounding her pussy harder, rocking Power Girl to her core. Power Girl’s face turned a deep red as she stopped screaming. Divine sped up her thrusts as she felt Power Girl tense up under her. Power Girl quickly gave into her, squirting hard against Divine. Her cum splashed all over both their bodies as Divine kept thrusting into Power Girl.

“How much more do you think you can take, bitch?” Divine said, breathing heavily as she put all her energy into making Power Girl cum.

Power Girl swung her arm wildly, managing to hit Divine’s jaw. Divine paused for a second, caught off guard. Power Girl swung her leg, pushing Divine onto her back. She mounted Divine with her one leg still stuck between her tits, forcing her leg to stay straight. Power Girl bounced on Divine’s pussy, crushing her into the street in return. Power Girl’s ass shook with each slam, pinching and pulling Divine’s clit occasionally.

“I don’t know, how long can your clit handle my ass?” Power Girl grunted as she sped up her humping. 

Both women’s clit constantly brushed against each other as Power Girl slammed mercilessly into Divine. Divine began moaning loudly as she came. Her cum splashed onto Power Girl’s ass with each wet slap. As Power Girl continued pounding, she felt her own orgasm growing. She sped up her humping, driving both women to another orgasm quickly as Divine sunk further into the concrete. Divine suddenly thrust back at Power Girl, knocking her out of the crater. She crawled over to Power Girl and got between her legs, lining up her own pussy to hump Power Girl into submission. Both women’s pussies met as they thrust into each other. Power Girl grunted as her bruised pussy struggled to match Divine’s less damaged pussy. Divine changed her pacing to catch Power Girl off guard. She grabbed Power Girl’s ass, slipping two fingers in her asshole as she continued humping her. Their cunts collided loud enough to be heard several blocks away, distracting Livewire as she zapped Supergirl’s pussy.

“FUUUUCKKK” Power Girl screamed as orgasms began to flow one over the other.

“Take it easy Divine, you’ll give her a heart attack. I want to take her for a ride later myself you know.” Livewire said as Supergirl collapsed beneath her.

“She’ll be fine in a few weeks when I’m finally finished.” Divine said.

Power Girl came several more times, causing Divine to slide on her some with each thrust. Divine slowed down her thrusts, adding more power to each one. Each slam caused both woman to start squirting, exhausted by their battle.

“I’ll see you in our new base once you’re finally done.” Livewire said as she dragged Supergirl away by her hair.

Both women continued humping, slowly growing weaker as they grew tired. Divine spread Power Girl’s ass cheeks and lifted her up. Divine slammed Power Girl’s ass into a nearby parking meter, shoving the pole up her ass. Divine bounced Power Girl against the sidewalk, pushing the pole further up her ass as Divine continued to hump her. Power Girl was soon overwhelmed after the extended sexfight, going limp in Divine’s grip. Divine tossed her to the ground and began humping her as Power Girl weakly moaned. Both women continued to cum as Divine thrust into Power Girl’s ass. Her ass caught Divine’s clit, drawing out stronger orgasms from Divine as she fucked faster. Divine realized the situation she was in, speeding up more as she tried to outlast Power Girl’s mighty ass. Divine wore down, slamming into Power Girl one last time as both women screamed. Divine passed out on Power Girl’s back as Power Girl’s face landed in their combined pool of cum in the second crater made in the sidewalk.

Power Girl woke up on the sidewalk with Divine kneeling over her.

“Fuck, what happened?” Power Girl said

“I guess we tied, but I kept you busy at least.” Divine said

“What do you mean – what the fuck is that?” Power Girl said as a beam shot into the sky, opening some sort of hole.

“Took them long to get the last of the materials. We needed all you Supercunts to be busy while we finished our device. With Batwoman and Superwoman both gone, that made our lives a lot easier. Anyways, now that that’s over…” Divine said before kicking Power Girl in the head.

Power Girl was knocked out quickly after the long fight. Divine put her over both shoulders and flew back to the Legion of Doom’s base to keep it protected during their next phase.

"I guess the clone is stronger than the bitch she came from."


End file.
